In Their Footsteps
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Follow up to "Family Portrait". The Gibbs Children have grown up. What happens when the children unknowingly stumble on the secrets of Jenny and Jethro's past? Appearances by the whole team!
1. Chapter 1

***SET TWELVE YEARS AFTER THE END OF "FAMILY PORTRAIT"***

"I think you should answer that." Aaron DiNozzo directed Jackie Gibbs.

Her phone was ringing for the third time in five minutes. Each time Jackie had glanced at the caller ID it had been her mother. It was a busy Monday morning at NCIS and Jackie was more than willing to let the call go to voicemail. Jackie was sorting through reports the weekend crew had left for her when the ringtone for her voicemail went off.

"Just check it already…I'm sick of hearing it ring." Aaron whined.

"Shut up probie. You're fresh out of training…which means I own your soul, and you're playing by my rules…rule number seventeen is no whining." Jackie said it sharply as she glanced at her now silent phone.

"I thought it was better to seek forgiveness than permission?" Aaron retorted.

"That's eighteen." Tony DiNozzo said as he walked around the corner.

"I can't believe you have them memorized." Aaron sighed heavily as he busied himself with computer work.

"That's because they are important…I memorized them for a reason." Tony smiled as he sat down at his desk.

"Besides, those are Jethro's rules…you're playing by mine…_probie_." Jackie glared at Aaron as she teased him.

"Your dad had a good thing going with the rules. I don't see why you had to destroy it by adding your own." Aaron added.

"One more word probie and I'll bring in the DVD of your Kinder dance recital and put it up on the plasma." Jackie said as she stared down Aaron from across the aisle.

"You wouldn't!" Aaron exclaimed. His face was beet red.

"Oh, yes she would." Ziva said as she rounded the corner and sat at her desk, a cup of tea in her hand.

"In fact, I believe I still have the recording somewhere." Ziva mused as she eyed her son jokingly.

"I have a great idea for a rule." Aaron said in a quiet voice.

"Really…let's hear if your probie ideas are worth our time." Jackie was tormenting Aaron to the best of her abilities.

"Never…ever work with family." Aaron said with a laugh.

Jackie arched an eyebrow and thought about it for a minute. It wasn't a bad rule. She actually liked it.

"Okay I think it's going to be number 47." Jackie said with a sly grin.

"Really! I got a rule?" Aaron practically jumped out of his desk chair with excitement.

"You got a rule?" Tim McGee asked as he placed his backpack on the floor next to his desk.

"Yep." Aaron said proudly.

"I don't even have a rule yet." McGee said with a pout.

"Yes you do." Jackie interjected as she looked at the man she considered more of an uncle than a co-worker.

"What's that?" Tim asked with slight confusion.

"Always play the MIT card." Jackie glanced at Tony and Ziva knowingly and the group erupted into laughter.

"I told you guys…he loves it." Alexander McGee popped his head up over the divider that separated the team from the cyber crime unit.

"Get back to work McNugget." Jackie taunted Alex.

"Stop bullying us just because you think you can." Alex said as he rested his arms on the divider.

"I don't think I can…I know I can." Jackie teased as Alex disappeared behind the divider and went back to whatever nerd job Director Vance had given him.

Without warning, Jackie's phone rang again. Jackie sighed and glanced at the caller ID. It was her dad.

"Hi dad." Jackie said happily.

"It's not Jethro." Her mother's voice resounded in her ears.

"_Damn it!"_ Jackie thought to herself. Her mother did this to her a lot. More than a lot. It was actually incessant. If Jackie didn't answer her phone, then Jenny would call from Jethro's phone, knowing that Jackie would always speak to her father.

"Oh hi mom. How are you today?" Jackie asked trying to be polite.

"I'd be a lot better if the battery on my phone hadn't just died." Jenny lied, trying to explain why she had called from Jethro's phone, while Jackie already knew the reason.

"Listen dear…" Jenny continued.

"Yes mom?" Jackie pressed knowing that the entire team was listening to her half of the conversation.

"Luke is coming home this weekend. I just wanted to let you know we're having a big party Saturday. Plenty of people, food, and of course drinks." Jenny said happily.

"Great. I'll talk to Tony. Nobody has weekend duty so far, but you know how that can change." Jackie said simply.

"Dear…are you bringing anybody? You know you can bring somebody. Jacinda is bringing somebody. Luke is also bringing somebody with him all the way from Camp Lejune, sounds pretty serious to me." Jenny's words were daggers through Jackie's heart.

The worst part was that Jenny Gibbs already knew Jackie's answer but she pressed on anyhow.

"No mom…it will be just me, and the team." Jackie forced a smile as she said it.

Ziva gave Jackie a sympathetic look. She knew how hard the past year had been on Jackie. As a mother Ziva understood why Jenny wanted her daughter to find somebody nice, but Ziva also knew when to back off.

"Jackie, what don't you understand about work less socialize more? I've tried to get you to understand the concept, but it just seems lost on you. I've always know you were like your father, but this is a bit extreme." Jenny Gibbs droned on.

Jackie rolled her eyes at Ziva.

Without warning Ziva jumped up from her desk and yelled. "Body at Quantico let's roll!"

"I guess you have to go." Jenny said plainly.

"I do mom, I'm sorry, but I'll call you later tonight when I'm done working out, I promise." Jackie said it as she hung up the phone.

"Thanks Ziva!" Jackie yelled across the aisle.

"Works every time." Ziva said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her hands together.

Many times in the past year the various team members had saved Jackie from her mother's clutches by shouting "Body at Quantico" or "Dead Sailor" just loud enough for Jenny to hear them through the phone.

"Agent DiNozzo." Jackie said plainly, instantly regretting her choice of words when she saw three heads turn and look at her sharply.

"I meant the old one." Jackie said jokingly.

"Yep?" Tony said as he looked at Jackie.

"Luke's bringing somebody home this weekend, and apparently there is a party. Nobody is scheduled for weekend duty…can we keep it that way, just to keep mom happy?" Jackie pleaded with Tony.

"Well, Luke is a Marine, so I would say that his party is officially unofficial NCIS business. No weekend work for anybody. I promise." Tony said as he crossed his heart.

"Thanks." Jackie said.

"I need to go to the lab." Jackie said as she stood up and headed towards Abby's lab.

Abby was the only person who'd understand her right now.

"Hey Abby!" Jackie exclaimed as she walked into the lab where Abby was busy adding chemicals to something.

"What's with the frown?" Abby asked as Jackie found a chair and sat down.

"Mom." Jackie said simply.

"What else is new?" Abby asked as she dropped a sample into the Mass Spectrometer.

"Luke and Jacinda are bringing dates home this weekend. The both of them. I have nobody. I'm the oldest, and I have _nobody_." The last word dripped from Jackie's mouth bitterly.

"Okay, stop it with the oldest thing. You're older by a whole seventeen seconds, and quite frankly that doesn't count. You did the right thing last year. You know it, I know it, and the Federal Bureau of Prisons knows it." Abby said happily.

Jackie looked utterly dissuaded by Abby's commentary. Abby did the only helpful thing she could think of and handed Jackie a Caf-Pow.

"Thanks." Jackie said as she sipped the sweet caffeine-laden drink.

It had been two years ago when she had met him. He was talented, handsome, and so smart. Jackie had been working for NCIS for three years, and she loved her job. Fresh out of Yale Law School, he was an aide to the Speaker of the House at the time. Jackie had instantly become enamored with the young man. Time went on and Jackie fell deeper into the young man's spell. After a few months Jackie's love turned to a quiet suspicion. With the help of the FBI Jackie had uncovered a campaign fund embezzling scheme. It had been plastered all over the papers. Jackie had brought down the largest congressional scam in American history. The Speaker of the House resigned immediately, and now he and his aide were sitting in a Federal Prison for twelve to fifteen years. The only problem seemed to be that after the dust had settled from the sensational trial that Jackie realized she had really loved the man. No matter how many times she had tried to tell herself that he was a slime ball or a bastard she couldn't shake the genuine feelings she had for him.

Jackie had found an outlet for her feelings. She began pouring her heart and soul into NCIS. Working constantly had enabled her to focus her mind elsewhere. Most everybody around Jackie had accepted her new fervor for work. That was everybody but her mother. Jenny Gibbs had insisted that her daughter move on and find somebody else. Jackie understood that her mom cared about her happiness, but right now Jackie wasn't ready for anybody else.

"It will get better." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around Jackie.

"I know…it just takes time." Jackie said as she finished the Caf-Pow.

"Your mom knows from experience what happens when you ignore your personal life and focus only on work. Think about it. NCIS almost destroyed everything she and your father shared. It was by sheer luck that their love made it through." Abby added.

"Oh I know. I've heard the stories." Jackie said as she stood up.

Abby was rummaging around underneath some shelves. Abby stood up holding a bag of potato chips.

"Eat these, or you'll be in the bathroom all day." Abby said as she tossed the chips at Jackie who caught them one-handed.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at Abby.

"You just drank a ton of caffeine, up your salt intake, and even it out." Abby said with a smile.

"Thanks Abby." Jackie smiled and headed for the elevator.

***THE FOLLOWING SATURDAY***

"I missed you!" Jackie exclaimed as she hugged her twin brother.

"I missed you too!" Luke said as he picked Jackie up.

"Jackie…this is Anna." Luke introduced the red-headed girl standing next to him. She smiled and instantly hugged Jackie instead of shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you finally! Luke talks about you all the time." Anna gushed.

"Really?" Jackie raised an eyebrow as she quickly broke the embrace with Anna.

"Yes, it's Jackie this Jackie that!" Anna exclaimed as her blue eyes shimmered in the May sunshine.

Jackie smiled at her brother. No matter how far apart they were it seemed the twins were constantly thinking of each other. It came in handy every now and then though. Jackie could feel her brother's stress at times and a friendly phone call was never far away when either was upset.

"Hey!" Jacinda yelled as she made her way into the backyard.

"Hey girl! Join the party!" Jackie waved her sister over.

Walking a few paces behind Jacinda was a tall man with sandy-blond hair, and the darkest brown eyes Jackie had ever seen. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was wearing Khaki cargo shorts and a lime-green polo shirt. "_Appearances can be deceiving_." Jackie reminded herself trying not to concentrate on the man's age.

"Hi Luke!" Jacinda squealed as she jumped into her brother's arms.

After the next round of introductions Jackie had met Anna, and Cooper. Cooper was apparently her sister's newest boyfriend.

"_He might last three weeks_." Jackie thought to herself.

Jacinda knew how to play the field. Men came and went in Jacinda's life. She had been likened to Tony in his youth. As the evening went on Jackie couldn't help but notice Jacinda and Cooper interact with one another. She had never seen Jacinda act quite like this before. She was constantly holding his hand, laughing at his jokes, and kissing his cheek. As Jackie observed the couple she barely noticed her father standing by her side.

"Three weeks?" Jacinda said as she turned to face her father.

The older man's blue eyes twinkled.

"Time will tell. I just don't know how I feel about this one." Jethro said as he crossed his arms and watched Jacinda place a kiss on Cooper's cheek for the thousandth time that evening. Cooper instinctively kissed Jacinda back.

"Anna?" Jackie added.

"Luke's done everything right so far." Jethro said.

"Huh?" Jackie questioned.

"She's a red-head. The boy has good taste." Jethro said with a smirk as he walked away to find Jenny.

Jackie laughed at her father's joke. His penchant for red-heads rarely went unnoticed. All four of his wives had been red-heads.

Later that evening Jackie was helping her mother clean up the kitchen when Cooper and Jacinda came into the kitchen to lend a hand.

"Mom what can we do?" Jacinda asked.

"Actually Jacinda, you need to come with me." Jenny said in a dry voice.

Jackie eyed her mother cautiously. Jenny was giving up no clues. Jackie knew instantly that something was going on when Jacinda and their mother disappeared into the basement.

"Cooper…I'll be back in a few minutes." Jacinda explained as she headed to the basement.

"So what can I do to help?" Cooper asked Jackie as she loaded the dishwasher.

"I'm almost done." Jackie said dryly.

"I'd like to help at least. Your parents really know how to party." Cooper mused.

"Well then…start collecting the trash." Jackie said tartly as she reached under the kitchen sink and threw a roll of garbage bags at Cooper.

"Gladly." He replied.

***IN THE BASEMENT***

"So this Cooper fellow, what's the deal?" Jethro Gibbs was pacing back and forth in front of a boat frame as he interrogated his daughter Jacinda.

"He's amazing." Jacinda said with a smile.

Jenny gave her daughter a small smile. She was wary for a good reason.

"How did you two meet?" Jethro asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Jacinda stared at the floor before she replied.

"Work." Jacinda replied quietly.

She had been honest, but she was waiting for the fall out.

"What have I told you about that?" Jethro asked sharply as he looked at his youngest daughter.

"Nobody in this family has a normal job. We can't take the risks that come with meeting people at work." Jenny added from the corner.

"He doesn't work for the ATF, he works for the DEA. I met him through work, not at work." Jacinda explained. We don't even work in the same building." Jacinda added.

"Oh that's a relief." Jethro threw up his hands sarcastically.

"You two…of all people, isn't this the pot calling the kettle black?" Jacinda retorted out of frustration.

"Keep in mind when you spill a bowl of alphabet soup the mess that it leaves behind." Jenny added referring to the inter-agency relationship.

"How old is he?" Jethro asked confused.

"Thirty-seven." Jacinda said honestly. She wasn't afraid of the truth and she had no idea why her parents were.

Jenny choked on the sip of bourbon she had just taken.

"You're twenty-three. This is insane!" Jethro bellowed.

"He loves me!" Jacinda yelled as she stamped her foot on the dirty basement floor.

"The ink is barely dry on your Federal ID and you're hooking up with a senior agent Jacinda. Don't you see why we might be concerned?" Jenny asked from the far corner of the basement.

"Once again…this is the pot calling the kettle black. We're done here." Jacinda gave her father a dirty look and bolted up the stairs.

"Jacinda wait!" Jenny yelled to her daughter.

"Let her go Jen." Jethro said as he stood in Jenny's path to block her.

"She hates us." Jenny said miserably as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jethro wrapped his wife in a hug and whispered "no she doesn't" softly into Jenny's ear.

By the time Jenny had dried her tears and headed upstairs Jacinda and Cooper were long gone.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Jackie asked as she put the last of the leftovers into the refrigerator.

"What?" Jenny asked trying to ignore Jackie's question.

"She ran up here crying, grabbed Cooper by the arm and practically dragged him out of the house. Jacinda never cries." Jackie added as she closed the refrigerator door.

"Your father and I expressed concern over her relationship with a much older man." Jenny said as she crossed her arms and stared at Jackie.

"So I'm sure the fact that he works for the DEA has nothing to do with this." Jackie said as she sighed and blew her red bangs out of her face.

"Well…I'm just concerned for her. She's been on the job for three months. This might work, it might not it's anybody's guess." Jenny said as she pulled a kitchen chair out and sat down.

"And dad is how much older than you?" Jackie asked sourly.

"That is not the point young lady." Jenny said. Jenny knew the answer, but somehow it just seemed different with Jacinda.

"Okay, so what I fail to understand is how you and dad can meet at work, date, break-up, date, break-up, date, live together, get pregnant with twins, then get married. All with the better part of a decade separating you two in age. It's all right for Jenny and Jethro, but not the kids?" Jackie asked sourly.

"I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." Jenny said quietly as she looked at the kitchen table, unable to make eye contact with Jackie.

"Right. Because three successful children and a beautiful home in a neighborhood people would kill to live in is a mistake. Or by mistakes do you mean abandoning dad twice?" Jackie threw the insult at her mother with the speed of light.

"I saved his life and mine both times!" Jenny bellowed as she hit the kitchen table with her fist.

"Clearly, you can't even think straight right now. I'll be back when you can actually form a coherent thought." Jackie grabbed her car keys off the top of the counter and headed out the door.

Jackie had barely made her way through the front hall when she remembered something. She ran back into the kitchen and scrawled "RULE 54" on the dry-erase marker board threw the marker on the floor, gave her mother another dirty look, and ran out of the house. She knew Luke would figure it out for her parents eventually.

"Jethro…" Jenny called her husband's name quietly as she headed down to the basement.

"Yep." Jethro replied as he sanded his boat.

"I hate to ask, but I seem to have forgotten. What's rule number 54?" Jenny asked.

"I don't have a rule number 54." Jethro said with confusion as he continued to sand.

"Great." Jenny said as she headed back upstairs.

If Jenny hadn't been paying attention she would have ran smack into Luke. The young man had heard the last bits of the argument, and he was checking in on his parents. He had seen both of his sisters leave in a hurry, and he knew only one thing could have caused such a heated debate.

"Mom…Jackie and I have the same rules." Luke said quietly.

"Of course you do, you two have the same thoughts!" Jenny hissed at her son.

"Well…spit it out!" Jenny directed her son.

"Rule number 54…I don't believe in double standards." Luke said quietly as he looked into his mother's eyes.

The message hit Jenny like a ton of bricks. Jackie didn't care about age, or jobs. She just wanted her sister to be happy. It seemed thus far that Cooper was doing a good job of keeping Jacinda happy. If Jackie could understand that, then just maybe Jenny and Jethro should take some time to evaluate their daughter's newest relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jethro…I know I should just accept it for what it is, but three months? She thinks she loves him already." Jenny Sheppard turned down the covers on the bed hastily as she hashed out what had just transpired in the basement.

"Jen…we should have known something like this would happen." Jethro said from the master bathroom as he brushed his teeth.

"I know. She's so much like me when I was young. She loves him and it's only been three months. I just don't get it." Jenny sighed as she got into bed.

Jenny was of course referring to Jacinda's latest love interest.

"I don't get how you can say such a thing." Jethro said as he turned out the light in the bathroom and headed towards the bed.

"Pardon?" Jenny asked as she reached for her reading glasses.

"You and me and us. It all happened fairly quickly. Jen, stop and think has Jacinda talked about work lately?" Jethro raised an eyebrow at his wife as he crawled into his side of the bed.

"No." Jenny said quietly.

"Jen she's been undercover for over a month." Jethro said it simply as he pulled his old and worn Bible out of the nightstand drawer.

"What? Why is a probie undercover?" Jenny asked dryly.

"She works in the dark universe of drugs and illegal weapons. A fresh face especially that of a female is always a hot commodity. Cooper's using her for something big I just know it." Jethro said with a small smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Jenny asked.

Jethro opened the Bible.

"Two weeks ago I passed Jacinda on the street and she wouldn't even look at me. I won't tell you what she was wearing, but she was definitely not dressed in anything our Jacinda would ever wear. I knew instantly she was undercover. I just kept walking." Jethro looked into Jenny's green eyes.

It had been one of the hardest things Jethro had ever had to do. His youngest child had been dressed like a high-priced call girl, and although she was only a probie she had done a hell of a job acting like a she was used to being chauffeured in a limousine and having lunch at the Ritz-Carlton. Their eyes had locked from only a few feet away. As a father Jethro had wanted to wrap a sweater around her, take her home and make her some tea. Instead, he walked on by. Jethro spent the rest of that day in the basement reminding himself that Jacinda was only doing her job.

"You didn't tell me?!" Jenny exclaimed sharply.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to risk you digging around and calling in favors to figure out what's going on. It's like the mess Jackie was in last year. We're here for emotional support, but other than that we've got to let sleeping dogs lie. I am retired for a reason Jen." Jethro didn't make eye contact with his wife. He couldn't bear the pleading, painful look she'd give him.

Instead he scanned the Bible for the next section he and Jenny were going to read. Jethro began reading aloud and like they had for so many nights before Jenny curled up next to him, rested her head on his shoulder and hung on his every word as he read the story of Abraham.

"It's an odd notion isn't it?" Jenny said quietly as Jethro put the Bible back when he was done reading.

"What's that?" Jethro asked as he looked at Jen.

"The idea of sacrificing a child." Jenny said it as she gazed into Jethro's blue eyes, waiting, and hoping for a reaction.

"Why do you think the pastor told me to read it this week?" Jethro said as he smiled at his wife.

"So are you all ready for California?" Jenny asked her husband as he turned out the bedside light.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Jethro said honestly as he pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"It makes me feel better to know Mike Franks will be with you." Jenny said truthfully as she snuggled up next to her husband.

"This might be the last time Jen." Jethro said it honestly.

For the past seven months Mike Franks had been battling emphysema and chronic bronchitis. Jethro had always warned his friend that the smoking would catch up to him eventually, but Mike was just as stubborn as Jethro and he refused to listen. Between that and the beer Mike Franks drank everyday he was a ticking time bomb. He was older, and his lungs and liver had finally begun to deteriorate.

"I know." Jenny said as she rested a delicate hand on Jethro's shoulder.

"Jen?" Jethro said quietly in the dark bedroom.

"Yes?" Jenny replied in a coy voice. She knew exactly what her husband had to say.

"It is Saturday night after all." Jethro said with a smile.

"Once a man-pig always a man-pig." Jenny said with a giggle as she rolled over on top of her husband and pinned his arms to the bed.

"What have I told you about this?" Jethro heaved a sigh and shifted his weight, reversing their positions.

"That if I'm going to play I better play nice?" Jenny giggled as she said it.

"Damn right." Jethro said as he kissed Jenny passionately.

"Well…for two old people I think we've still got it." Jenny said as she and Jethro cuddled afterwards.

"Jen…we're not old, we're older, but we're not old." Jethro repeated a sentiment he had heard Jenny use many times before.

"No Jethro, we're old as dirt. It's okay. I've made peace with my age." Jenny said as she ran a hand through Jethro's white hair.

"You don't look any different than you did in Marseilles." Jethro said as he ran a hand down Jenny's bare back.

"You need your eyes checked." Jenny said dryly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jethro said softly.

"Umm, gravity has done its damage, I dye my hair every six weeks, there's fifteen pounds I can't get rid of and I have frown lines." Jenny said as she exhaled deeply.

"Don't forget, those fifteen pounds have ended up in all the right places. There are thirty year olds that would die to have your body Jen." Jethro added for good measure.

"See, you're still a red-head and that's all that really matters." Jethro teased as he ran a hand through Jenny's long red hair.

"You're still a fox." Jenny teased as she tossed her pillow at her husband jokingly.

"Don't start a pillow fight…one of us might break a hip." Jethro teased.

"I took my calcium pills today, and besides if anybody is breaking a hip in this bedroom at had better not be during a pillow fight." Jenny added for good measure.

"I like your thinking." Jethro said as he lifted Jenny's head up and placed the pillow she had thrown at him gently under her neck.

Jenny adjusted herself so she was comfortable.

"Let's get some rest. I want to be up early and spend as much time with Luke as possible." Jenny said.

Jenny and Jethro re-adjusted themselves to their familiar sleeping position. Jethro curled up with Jenny wrapped in his arms, her back pressed firmly against his torso.

***THE NEXT DAY***

"I can't believe you have to leave already!" Jenny was fighting back tears as she hugged Luke and Anna.

"It was so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." Anna said as she got into the passenger side of the car.

"Anna…what did I tell you about that?" Jenny pretended to scold her son's girlfriend.

"Jenny and Gibbs…sorry." Anna said with a laugh.

"We've got to get going. We have friends visiting all next week, and I'd like a decent night's sleep in my own bed." Luke said as he made his way around to the driver's side of the car and got in.

Luke had been the perfect gentleman all weekend, giving Anna the bed in the guestroom while he slept on the couch in the family room.

"Bye! Be sure to call when you get home!" Jenny directed.

"I will!" Luke said as he waved and pulled out of the driveway.

Jethro rested his hands on Jenny's shoulders. She was going to cry the second Luke's car was no longer visible. She always did. Their son had been enlisted for almost five years now, and she couldn't stand seeing him leave. Jenny would never admit it, but Jethro had always known Luke was her favorite. She had cried the entire way home from Annapolis the day they had dropped him off at the Naval Academy. To Jenny it didn't matter that it was only an hour away. Her sweet, shy little boy was on his own. As the blue sedan disappeared Jethro could feel Jenny take a deep breath.

"He's a big boy." Jethro whispered as tears ran down Jenny's cheeks.

"He's my little boy." Jenny said as Jethro wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist in an attempt to comfort her.

"He's done just fine so far. I mean come on Jen, she's a red-head _and _a nurse…the boy is going to be just fine." Jethro laughed at his own joke.

"Jethro!" Jenny pretended to admonish her husband.

"I know I better get packed." Jethro said with a laugh, ignoring the sharp jab of Jenny's elbow in his side.

"Yeah…you're leaving awfully early tomorrow." Jenny mused as they headed back into the house.

The next morning Jenny dropped Jethro off at the airport, and kissed him goodbye. He would only be gone for two nights, but to Jenny it seemed like eternity. The couple had never spent more than two nights apart the entire time they had been married. Anything more than that seemed like torture.

"I love you…call me!" Jenny shouted as Jethro exited the car and grabbed his only bag.

"I love you too!" Jethro waved as he headed into the airport.

Jethro was flying into California, meeting Mike Franks at the airport, and then the pair was going to drive to Camp Pendleton like they did every year. As the years progressed the only comfort Jenny found was knowing that Jethro shared the experience with Mike Franks every year. When Jethro would return home Jenny would always extend the invitation but Jethro would never talk about it. Jenny had been relieved when her children had grown up. She didn't have to lie to them every year. As children they had always assumed their father was gone for work, they never knew the real truth.

***CAMP PENDLETON***

"Luke…it's good to see you!" Jacob Martin met his friend on the tarmac and the two men shook hands.

"It's good to see you too…this actually worked out well." Luke shouted over the noise of the plane's engine as the two men headed for Jake's car.

"Can't beat the price of the ticket." Jacob joked.

"Anna wasn't too upset was she?" Jacob asked with concern.

"No, like I said it actually worked out well. The charge nurse on Anna's floor had a family emergency, so Anna's working doubles the next few days. Just enough time for me to chill with the boys." Luke smiled as he threw his duffle bag into the backseat of Jacob's car.

"Sorry man…but when you get put on twenty-four hour recall, you know how it is." Jacob said as he sped towards his apartment.

"Like I said, it worked well. Anna's busy, and there happened to be a flight with a few extra seats leaving Lejune early this morning." Luke elaborated.

Jacob and his wife had been planning on visiting Luke and Anna, but at the last moment Jacob's unit had been placed on high alert and Jacob was confined to Camp Pendleton until he received further orders. Anna had announced that she wouldn't be able to entertain anyhow because of work, and Luke had found a seat on a plane at the last moment.

"Nothing like a little reunion with everybody from Annapolis." Luke said with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear." Jake said with a smile.

"So why did you get put on recall?" Luke said with a smile, he already knew the answer.

"Can't say for sure." Jake said as he pretended to concentrate on his driving.

"Northern or Southern Hemisphere?" Luke asked.

"Southern." Jake said with a smile.

"Ohh nice and warm at the first week of June." Luke teased.

"Something like that." Jake said as he pulled into the parking lot outside his apartment.

"I love the Military…all the housing looks the same…at every base." Luke said as he grabbed his duffle bag out of the backseat.

"Yeah…Lisa's always whining that she can't do much decorating. She does this pouty thing where she rolls her eyes, steps back and looks at the furniture and says "it's not going to get much classier." Then I remind her that in a few years we'll actually be able to get a whole house to ourselves." Jake elaborated.

"Sounds lovely." Luke said with a smile.

"Dude…I tell you what, you got to get married. I come home to a good meal every night, the apartment is _always_ clean, and best of all…" Jake grinned wickedly.

"Enough!" Luke yelled holding up a hand in hopes that Jake wouldn't share too much of his personal life.

"I'm just saying man it's pretty awesome." Jake laughed as he opened the door to the apartment.

"I think I know what you mean." Luke said quietly. His cheeks burned bright red.

"Dillman was right…you do have it bad for this Anna chick!" Jake laughed.

"Time will tell." Luke said in his quiet voice as he stood in the small entry way to the apartment.

"Luke it's so good to see you!" Lisa yelled from the kitchen.

Before Luke could brace himself Lisa had bolted from the kitchen and ran past her husband to hug Luke. The tall brunette almost squeezed the life out of Luke. Lisa's hugs always reminded him of the way his Aunt Abby hugged people.

"Good to see you too!" Luke said as he hugged Lisa.

Lisa broke their embrace, and Luke gasped for air.

"Hey sweetie." Lisa said as she kissed Jake on the cheek.

"What smells so good?" Jake asked as he sniffed.

"Oh I've got some lasagna going. I thought Luke might like a big dinner." Lisa said happily.

"That big dinner might come in handy later in the evening…it'll balance out all the alcohol." Jake said with a laugh.

Luke and Jake had already planned on drinking with their friends from Annapolis.

"Lovely dinner." Luke complimented Lisa as he pushed himself away from the dinner table.

"Thanks Luke." Lisa said with a small smile.

"We best get going." Jake announced after the guys had helped Lisa clean the kitchen.

"Okay." Luke said as they headed to the bar.

Several hours, and a half a dozen drinks later Luke was glad that he had taken the last empty seat on the flight. A quick trip to California was the perfect way to finish his ten day vacation. It would have been nice to have Lisa and Jacob visit South Carolina, but Luke had been worried that Lisa would be bored if Anna was constantly working. Plus, there were far more of his Annapolis friends at Pendleton, than at Lejune.

"So they call her little girl green and its' her witching hour soon." Luke caught the tail end of a conversation.

"What?" Luke asked in confusion. The bar was noisy and smoky and Luke was trying to figure out half of a conversation.

"You've never heard the legend Gunney? Are you nuts?" Albert Dillman asked his old roommate.

"I'm stationed out of Lejune, not Pendleton." Luke said simply.

"Oh, so you wouldn't really know…well let me tell you man…I've seen grown men cry when they hear the story." Dillman said.

"You're not running your mouth about that urban legend garbage again are you?" Jake asked as he stood behind Luke and the other Marine.

"Ain't no legend. It's true!" Dillman bellowed.

"What legend?" Luke asked intrigued, he knew that every base had its own set of ghost stories, urban legends and tall tales.

"Every year on June second right after midnight little girl green walks around the playground by the elementary school on base. The story is that she's looking for her dad. She and her mom died in a car accident while the dad was in Kuwait in 1991. Anybody who's ever seen her swears she's wearing a green dress, and she's got red hair. After they died the Family Support Group on base put a statue of a mother and daughter playing together just past the fields near the playground. What's even creepier is every year there's always two dozen roses on the base of the statue in the morning. One dozen red, one dozen pink." Dillman explained.

"And the point?" Luke asked dryly.

"The point is that it's creepy as hell dude. A little girl looking for her father…and roses just appearing? Sounds like a ghost to me." Dillman added for good measure.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Luke said bravely.

"Just like all the other Marines who've snuck up there at midnight. I bet you a hundred bucks you won't come back with a single rose if you sneak up there…before you can snag one little girl green is going to scare the crap out of you man." Dillman dared his old roommate.

Luke stood there in the middle of the bar and glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes until midnight. He was just drunk enough. Refusing a dare was certain death among his old friends. He'd never live it down if he refused.

"I'll do it." Luke said bravely.

"Wow!" Dillman and Jake said in one voice.

"Who's sober?!" Dillman shouted above the din of the bar.

One of the bartenders raised her hand sheepishly.

"Here's the keys…this Gunney's going to brave little girl green…" Dillman explained to the bartender.

"Let's go!" Dillman said as the woman hopped over the bar and took the keys out of Dillman's hand. In all of her time at the bar she'd never heard of anybody taking a rose from the girl, but the gunney standing in the bar looked oddly confident.

A herd of Marines piled into Dillman's black suburban and headed towards the elementary school. They pulled into the empty parking lot. This was a show nobody was going to miss.

"Playground's around back…you'll see the statue just past the swing set." Dillman instructed his friend.

Lucas waved to his friends and headed around the back of the school. It was muggy, and foggy. Lucas could make out the statue past the swing set. He checked his watch. Seven minutes until midnight.

Lucas ran up to the statue. Up close it was actually quite beautiful. It was only about ten feet high, but it was nicely made. The bronze sculpture of a mother watching her daughter jump rope was mounted on a white concrete base. Luke bent down to look for the roses. They weren't there yet. Luke decided he'd sit behind a shrub and wait. He still had three minutes. Even though he was only ten feet away it was hard to see through the dense fog.

Luke caught his breath and checked his watch again. Finally at one minute past midnight he decided to make his move. Without warning, Luke heard a familiar noise. The ragged cough of an older man. Luke knew the horrible sound anywhere; it was the sound of his Uncle Mike.

Slowly, Luke emerged from behind the shrub. Sure enough, Mike Franks was hunched over the statue, and much to Luke's surprise his father was standing right next to Mike.

"Dad?" Luke questioned as he made his way towards the statue.

"Lucas Jasper Gibbs." Jethro said quietly.

Luke looked at his father. He was holding two dozen roses. One dozen pink, and one dozen red.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked quietly.

"You owe me an explanation first…this has been my spot since June 2, 1992." Jethro said as he stared at his son.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Luke asked as he stared at his father.

"Aren't you supposed to hanging out with Jake?" Jethro asked his son.

"I am…his unit got put on high alert…Anna's working doubles all week so I grabbed the last seat on a plane out here this morning." Luke explained.

"Shit." Jethro said angrily.

"Calm down probie. It's time the boy knew." Mike Franks looked at Jethro as he said it.

"Knew what?" Lucas asked.

"Here to take a rose and prove your masculinity?" Jethro asked his son dryly.

Jethro had heard the legend. Year after year. What few people realized was that Jethro and Mike Franks stood watch all night, making sure the roses were left undisturbed. The men stayed out of sight, but they always scared the hell out of anybody who tried to take a rose. The first few years it had happened Jethro had been angry. Then he finally got wise. Hiding in the hedges, and playing an old tape of Kelly singing and playing the piano. It always scared people away. Nobody was going to desecrate the memory of Kelly or Shannon. Jethro would spend a sleepless night every year making sure it stayed that way. Jethro never thought his own son would be standing next to him one day.

"I guess I won't be taking a rose." Luke said as he hung his head in shame.

"Damn straight…now get the hell out of here." Jethro pointed towards the parking lot.

Lucas started to leave when Mike Franks cleared his throat. Lucas never disobeyed a direct order.

"Probie if you don't tell the boy I will." Mike Franks glared at Jethro as he said it.

"Fine." Jethro said as he gently placed the roses at the base of the statue.

"Read the plaque." Jethro directed his son.

In the dim light Lucas had to squint to read the engraved plaque.

"Forever young, may the grass be eternally green, and the skies forever blue…in loving memory of Shannon and Kelly." Lucas read it aloud as a finger traced the inscription.

"Who are they?" Luke asked as he stood up and looked at his father.

"My first wife and my daughter." Jethro said it so quietly that it was practically a whisper.

"What?" Lucas gasped.

"They followed me to Pendleton before I left for Kuwait in 1991. Shannon was jogging one morning when she witnessed a murder on base. A month later the suspect came after them and killed them. The NCIS agent driving our minivan was shot in the head. The resulting car crash killed them both." Jethro explained softly.

"Oh my God…dad I'm so sorry. I wish I had known…why didn't you tell us?" Luke was in shock.

"I couldn't. It's so painful. Your mom didn't even know for six years." Jethro's eyes welled up with tears as he hugged his son.

"You and your sisters would have loved Kelly. She was awesome. She played piano, sang, rode horses, and oh boy she loved to draw. I see a little bit of her in each of you kids." Jethro was pouring his heart out to his only son.

I am so sorry." Lucas re-iterated he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's okay. Uncle Mike is right…I should have found a way to tell you." Jethro said as he ended the hug and patted Luke on the back.

"Pink and red huh?" Luke said as he eyed the roses at the base of the statue. He was searching for something to say. They were beautiful.

"Yeah, some idiot put Kelly in a green dress. Pink was always her favorite. Damn coma." Jethro said under his breath.

"What coma?" Luke asked.

"The night I found out about their death I decided to play chicken in a minefield in Kuwait. I was in a coma for nineteen days. By the time I woke up they had been buried already, and I had to settle for a memorial service, I didn't even get to really say goodbye." Jethro practically spit the words.

No matter how hard he had tried to play nice he couldn't bring himself to talk to Shannon's parents ever again. In Jethro's mind they should have known better. He was going to wake up from that coma…eventually. Finding out that they had put Shannon and Kelly both in green had infuriated him. They weren't supposed to match. They never matched. They always coordinated, but they never matched. Shannon should have been in lavender and Kelly in pink. Then his own father had the gall to bring a date to the memorial service. Nobody understood Jethro in his time of need. That was until he had met Mike Franks.

"Uncle Mike was in charge of the resulting investigation." Jethro said plainly.

"Did they ever find the guy?" Luke asked.

Mike Franks shot Jethro a wary look.

"Yep…let's just say Mexican prisons…they're pretty gross." Jethro lied. Luke didn't need to know the whole story.

Jethro Gibbs was more than happy to leave out the part about driving to Mexico and taking the law into his own hands.

"You better get back before the cavalry comes after you son. Nobody disturbs my peace." Jethro said as he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You got bourbon?" Luke asked knowing his father would need it.

"Two flasks." Jethro said plainly.

"Good…I'll be on my way. See you at home." Lucas turned and walked away from his father.

"One more thing…let me tell your sisters." Jethro yelled.

Luke gave his father the thumbs up sign and headed towards the parking lot.

As Lucas made his way back to the car his eyes welled up with tears. He had never known. Lucas had never even had so much as a clue. His father had closely guarded a deep and painful secret for years.

"Wow…crybaby!" Dillman yelled as Luke made his way back to the parking lot.

Luke had forgotten to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"He's crying and he didn't get a rose…I guess little girl green got you!" Dillman added as Luke approached the car.

"I thought Gunneys were supposed to be tough." Albert kept taunting Lucas.

"So did you crap yourself out of fright dude or did you just cry like a wimp?" Dillman pressed.

Luke had had enough. His friends should have known better. Marines _never_ cried. There had to be a reason for his tears. Even when they were drunk they should have known better. Without warning Luke closed the gap between him and Dillman. Luke gripped Dilllman's left wrist, and spun him around so he was facing the hood of the car. Luke kneed his friend in the back and pressed him up against the hood of the car.

"Don't call her little girl green…she has a name!" Luke shouted it and tightened his grip on Albert's wrist.

"Yeah creepy ghost girl." Dillman retorted.

"Come on Albert." Luke said as he began to twist Albert's wrist.

"Her name was Kelly Gibbs." Luke whispered in Albert Dillman's ear.

"What?" Albert whispered in shock.

Luke kicked Albert just hard enough to upset his balance. Luke let go of the man's wrist, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Get in the _fucking _car you idiot." Luke yelled as Albert struggled to get up off the cold hard pavement.

"One more word and I'll break your jaw, your nose and your left shoulder. And yes, I know you're left-handed you miserable bastard." Luke said as he opened the back door of the Suburban and got in.

Nobody in the vehicle could tell if Luke was speaking solely to Albert or all of them. The five other men in the car remained silent as the bartender who had been along for the adventure dropped Luke and Jake off back at Jake's apartment.

"Early night boys?" Lisa asked as she sat on the couch watching the Late Night Show.

It was only twelve thirty, and for her husband and Luke that was an early night.

"Yep." Jake said as he walked by his wife and headed straight to the refrigerator for a beer.

He produced two beers and handed one to Luke.

"You guys aren't even that drunk." Lisa commented.

"Trust me…it's been a night." Jake said.

"I think I'll head upstairs." Lisa said taking the hint.

Lisa kissed Jake and said good-night to Luke before she headed upstairs.

As soon as Lisa was out of earshot Luke flopped down on the couch.

"She was my half sister." Luke managed to say it quietly as he chugged his beer.

"Dude…I had no clue." Jake said quietly.

"Neither did I until an hour ago. Imagine my surprise when I saw my dad standing there with two dozen roses." Luke said as he got up and headed to the fridge for another beer.

"Man…listen, I knew when I saw that you had been crying, something had gone down. You know how Albert is, he isn't like us. He's always had a problem with staying out of his own way." Jake said.

"You making excuses for him?" Luke asked angrily.

"Not at all. I'm apologizing for not getting him to stop running his mouth sooner." Jake said honestly.

His heart ached for Luke. He couldn't even believe how a relaxing vacation had turned into a living nightmare.

"It's okay. Albert is the only one who can stop running his mouth. You don't need to apologize for him." Luke said as he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks." Jake said as he raised his beer.

"To Kelly Gibbs…maybe she was never old enough to drink, but I think she would have liked it." Jake offered up the simple toast. He wanted to do anything to get Lucas to smile.

"I can drink to that." Luke said with a smile as he raised his beer.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the great reviews!** After all the angst of the previous chapters I decided to make this one have a happy ending. I don't own Tiffany's Jewelry Company, although I'm sure I wish I did. Let's face it…I'd be happy with one week's profits from that place…just saying. It's probably like a year's pay for most normal people….myself included.

"How was California?" Jenny asked as she forced a smile.

She was trying so hard to be in a good mood. Jethro always returned from California moody. Today was no exception. Jethro threw his overnight bag in the backseat, and got into the passenger seat. He didn't say a word. He didn't reach for Jenny's hand, or even try to kiss her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Jethro!" Jenny slammed her hand on the steering wheel as she pulled out of her parking space.

"Yes?" Jethro said quietly.

"How was it?" Jenny pressed.

"Ask Luke." Jethro replied quietly.

"What?" Jenny said as her breath caught in her throat. She was trying to pay attention to stop and go traffic, and process her husband's comment.

"It's a long story. Don't make dinner tonight…I'll order a pizza or something." Jethro said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What?" Jenny replied.

"You heard me the first time." Jethro said as he dialed Jackie's number.

"Damn it Jethro!" Jenny yelled as she honked the horn. Some idiot had just cut her off.

Jackie's voicemail picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello Jackie, this is your father, if you value your life be at the house by seven thirty tonight. Pizza will be provided." Jethro said succinctly as he hung up the phone.

Without missing a beat he called Jacinda and left her the same message.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny demanded as she pulled into the driveway.

"Luke knows. I'm telling the girls tonight." Jethro said simply.

"How?" Jenny asked aghast.

"We bumped into each other at Pendleton." Jethro said flatly as he headed towards the house.

"I thought he had friends visiting this week." Jenny said confused.

"He's a Marine, travel plans change Jen." Jethro said angrily as the couple made their way into the house.

"So how's Mike?" Jenny asked hoping to change the subject.

"He's got three, maybe four months if he's lucky." Jethro said as he headed upstairs.

Jethro was dying to take a shower. Then he had plenty of errands to run. Tonight was going to be busy and emotionally draining. Before he told his daughters about Kelly and Shannon he needed to accomplish a few other things.

"I'll be back." Jethro said simply as he left the house an hour later.

Jenny didn't even say bye, or blow him a kiss. Jethro was doing what he always did so well. He was shutting her out emotionally. Memories of Shannon and Kelly always did that to Jethro. Now he was going to lose Mike Franks. Mike was the closest thing Jethro had ever had to a best friend. He was the last living link to Shannon and Kelly, and in a few months time he would be gone.

Jenny did the only thing that she knew would provide some comfort. She called Luke, although it was still early in California. He explained the whole story to his mother. Tears streamed down Jenny's face as Luke had re-hashed every detail of his chance encounter with his own father.

By seven-thirty both Jacinda and Jackie were seated at the kitchen table. They were waiting on their father. He hadn't returned any of Jenny's calls. Like magic he appeared out of nowhere, a pizza in one hand and a large turquoise shopping bag in the other hand.

Jenny eyed the turquoise suspiciously. She knew that it could only come from one store. Why Jethro had spent money at such a place Jenny had no clue, but she knew she was about to find out. Wordlessly, Jethro set the pizza on the table, and headed down to the basement.

"I'll be right back." Jethro finally said as he disappeared into the basement.

Jackie and Jacinda eyed each other suspiciously.

"Has anybody heard from Luke?" Jackie wondered aloud.

""This morning." Jenny said quietly.

"Why do you ask?" Jenny was curious.

"I had a bad dream Monday night, and I couldn't shake this awful feeling, I've been texting and calling Luke since then with no response. I finally texted Anna and she said that he's probably busy drinking and partying in California. I'm just worried." Jackie added with a frown.

"He is just fine Jackie." Jenny didn't say anything else.

Of course Luke hadn't returned Jackie's messages. He was afraid he'd say something he wasn't supposed to. On instinct Jackie had sensed something was wrong with her brother, but Luke wasn't going to admit to it just yet.

"Dig in." Jethro directed as he re-appeared from the basement.

In one hand he carried a thick photo album covered with a heavy layer of dust, and in the other hand he had a bottle of bourbon.

Jackie and Jacinda happily grabbed a slice of pizza each, and Jenny handed her daughters beer from the refrigerator.

"Girls…your mother and I, well mostly me I guess…we have something serious to tell you." Jethro said as he set the photo album on the table.

"Oh my gosh…is Luke okay?" Jackie asked in a panic.

"Luke is just fine." Jethro said as he sat at the table and looked into the eyes of his daughters.

Both girls had the same sparkly green eyes like their mother.

"My intention had always been to tell all three of you at once. I was never sure when, or where I'd get the courage. Today is that day. Luke found out before you two…by accident. I think what I'm trying to say is that I just want to be as fair as possible, and my intent was never to hurt anybody, only protect you." Jethro said as he unscrewed the cap off the bottle of the bourbon and took a sip.

"Dad…are you sick?" Jacinda asked.

"No girls…it's nothing like that." Jethro re-assured his daughters.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Jethro said as he eyed Jenny from across the table.

Jenny nodded slowly.

"It was 1976. I was in between Basic Training and Infantry School. I went home to Stillwater for two weeks. While I was there I met the most beautiful girl with red hair." Jethro said it slowly and quietly.

The two girls looked at their mother. They were both confused. Their parents had met through NCIS. It took both girls a minute to realize their father was talking about one of his other wives. Which one they weren't sure of, but it was definitely not their mother.

"Her name was Shannon, and she was the most amazing person I'd ever met. I loved her so much. We got married in 1982 after she finished college. She was a speech therapist, and advocated for the hearing impaired. In 1984 we had a daughter, Kelly. Life was good, and I loved my family like you couldn't imagine. In 1991 I was deployed to Kuwait. While I was gone Shannon witnessed a murder at Camp Pendleton. Three weeks after the murder the suspect that Shannon had identified for police came after my family. The NCIS agent driving them to the grocery store was shot in the head. The car crash killed Shannon and Kelly instantly. When the Marine Chaplain and my Commander told me the news I decided to play chicken in a minefield. I was in a coma for nineteen days. When I woke up Mike Franks was there to console me, and explain that he was going to find the person who had killed my family." Jethro was breathless as he explained his past to his children. Tears stung his eyes.

Jacinda, Jenny, and Jackie were all crying.

Jethro took a gulp of bourbon.

"Did they get the guy?" Jacinda asked wide-eyed.

"There were some extradition issues…you know how Mexico is when it comes to finding people, especially drug dealers." Jenny interjected so Jethro wouldn't have to lie to his children.

Jacinda nodded. In her short time at the ATF she had learned that some countries would willingly extradite criminals, while others wouldn't.

"So…did the issues ever get sorted out?" Jacinda pressed.

"In a roundabout way. The man who killed Shannon and Kelly ended up in a Mexican prison for crimes he committed in Mexico. So he was never officially charged for the crime, but as we all know Mexican prisons are pretty rough. I'd imagine he's dead by now, or at the very least really, really old." Jenny said as she looked at her daughters.

Jenny gazed over to Jethro. He was practically _chugging_ the bourbon. She knew though, that he'd be grateful for her saving him at the last moment. After all these years, after all the time she and Ducky had spent keeping his little secret about Pedro Fernandez Jenny wasn't going to let it fall apart.

"So that's where it went…" Jackie said absentmindedly.

"What?" Jenny and Jethro asked in one voice.

"Case number 227-53-1B55" Jackie said quietly.

"You memorized the case number?" Jethro said as he looked into Jackie's eyes.

"Yep. It's the only case file of yours I haven't read. I haven't read it because I couldn't find it. It's in the system, but the paperwork doesn't exist. Even the guys in Cold Cases couldn't track it down for me. When they tried to check it out with legal they were told that the file had been checked out years ago, and it had never been returned. Apparently, the Director that checked it out kept it in _her_ personal filing cabinet." Jackie added as she glared at her mother.

"I don't recall that particular file." Jenny said as she smirked at her daughter. In fact Jenny had the case file memorized. It had been burned into her brain.

"Bull crap!" Jackie retorted.

"It was never in the filing cabinet!" Jenny yelled.

"You freak…you took it to the brownstone didn't you!" Jackie yelled back.

"Damn right I did!" Jenny shouted.

"What did you do cuddle with it?" Jackie asked dryly. She was mad that a vital case file from her father's history had gone missing. She knew that it had been torched long ago, going up in flames with the rest of the home.

"No I spent time memorizing every detail of it, hoping something inside it would help me understand your father when he came out of his coma in 2006!" Jenny was practically screaming.

"Enough!" Jethro bellowed as he slammed the photo album down on the table.

Three stunned faces stared at Jethro.

"You were in another coma?" Jacinda asked wide-eyed.

"Yep…I was trying to track down a terrorist. I was on a ship, and there was an explosion. The next thing I knew I was laying in the hospital, and I couldn't remember a thing. I thought your mom was an…"Jethro was interrupted by Jenny faking a sneeze.

"He thought I was a nurse…which is strange because I was wearing an evening gown…I was at a dinner at the White House when I got the call. Strangely enough, Hayley's dad was the agent who escorted me to Bethesda." Jenny added.

Jackie stared at her mother. Shocked that her best friend's father had known her parents long before Jackie and Hayley had been friends.

She was not going to let Jethro admit that he had thought Jenny was one of his money-hungry ex-wives.

"Dad…something got knocked loose during the explosion." Jacinda was attempting to joke around.

"Something like that. I spent a few days thinking it was 1991. I had trouble remembering Ducky, and the rest of the team." Jethro said quietly.

"Anyway…that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Jethro said as he finished the small amount of bourbon that was in the bottle.

Jethro was attempting to lighten the mood.

"I've kept this photo album for decades…it's time for you girls to look at it." Jethro slid the thick leather-bound album over to his daughters.

"You girls finally get to look at it." Jethro said with a small smile.

"Wow…." Jackie and Jacinda said in one voice.

Jackie opened the heavy cover on the album and smiled. Kelly's baby picture was staring back at her. Kelly had a small smile, big blue eyes, and red hair that stuck straight up.

"She looks like a lawn gnome." Jacinda teased.

"You both look like her." Jethro said with a smile.

Jackie and Jacinda spent almost an hour looking at the photos.

"I can't believe it…Kelly would be almost…" Jacinda said before she was interrupted by Jenny.

"We don't really need to talk numbers ladies…because if we do then I'll feel old, and your father will feel really old, and he's already had a bottle of bourbon…we don't need him to be even more depressed…now do we?" Jenny smiled as she said it.

"This is true…" Jackie said with a smile as she flipped to the last page of the photo album.

"Dad…I can't believe you chugged a bottle of bourbon." Jackie said as she eyed her father cautiously.

"I can't believe his hair used to be brown!" Jacinda added with a laugh.

"It was…until all these women in my life made it go gray!" Jethro joked with his daughters.

"Yeah, but mom's hair is suspiciously red still…I can't believe you haven't made her go gray yet." Jackie retorted.

"Yes…suspiciously red…" Jacinda added.

"Well I am younger than your father…." Jenny trailed off.

The entire table erupted into laughter. Everybody knew Jenny dyed her hair. It had gone snow white in her early fifties. It happened to most red-heads. Jenny had refused to accept nature's cruelty so ever since her hair was faithfully dyed and highlighted every six weeks.

"Girls…I have a surprise for you, something that I hope will make all of you happy." Jethro said as the laughter died down.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. The last Christmas I shared with Kelly and Shannon I got them each a special gift. Kelly had been begging for some grown-up jewelry so she could look like her mom. She just loved to imitate Shannon. So for Christmas I got Kelly a "K" pendant on a silver chain. She wore it every day. I got Shannon an "S" so she and Kelly could have the same necklace. I started thinking today about how happy those necklaces made them, and all the memories I have of you girls playing dress-up with your mom's clothes." Jethro smiled at the memory.

Jacinda and Jackie exchanged a glance. Playing with their mother's make-up and designer clothes had always been a favorite game of theirs.

"So today, I went and did something I should have done a long, long time ago." Jethro added.

Jethro pulled three small boxes out of the turquoise bag. Each was tied with a white bow.

"These are for my girls. I love all of you. When you wear them I want you to remember just how much I love you all." Jethro said with a smile. His eyes were welling up with tears.

Jenny looked at the turquoise box in shock. She hadn't gotten a box this color in years. The last time she had it had been from a Senator who didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. She was surprised that Jethro even knew where to find such a thing.

"Go ahead…open them." Jethro said with a smile.

"Dad…is this really from where I think?" Jacinda asked incredulously.

"Does it matter?" Jenny said as she slowly untied the white bow.

"Nope." Jacinda said happily as she opened the small box.

As she popped the lid off Jacinda inhaled sharply.

"It's….beautiful." Jacinda said with tears in her eyes.

On a silver chain dangled a beautiful silver "J" charm.

"I got the same one!" Jackie said happily as she hugged her sister.

"I didn't." Jenny said as she began to cry.

"What did you get mom?" Jackie asked with curiosity.

"Oh…holy….flying…potatoes." Jacinda said in a halting voice as Jenny held up her necklace.

It did match Jacinda and Jackie's "J" necklaces with one small exception. It was covered in diamonds.

"Those aren't just diamonds mom…they're Tiffany's diamonds." Jackie said breathlessly.

"I know." Jenny said as she held the necklace up proudly.

Her hands were shaking. Never in her life had she thought Jethro would think of something like this. It was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for her, or her children. Without wasting any time all of the girls put their necklaces on. Jackie and Jacinda hugged their father and thanked him profusely.

An hour later the girls had left, and it was Jenny and a very drunk Jethro sitting in the kitchen.

"Jethro…that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen you do. Thank you so much." Jenny said as she smiled at her husband.

"You're welcome. This house needs some cheer, and some sparkle." Jethro said as he eyed the necklace that dangled from Jenny's neck.

"I've never gotten diamonds from Tiffany's before. You are so getting lucky tonight." Jenny said with a wink as she headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know Jethro…you should really get something nice for Luke. I don't want him to feel left out." Jenny said as she rolled over in bed.

"I already did." Jethro said plainly.

"Really?" Jenny asked as she laced her fingers through her husband's.

"Yep." Jethro said as he closed his eyes.

"What?" Jenny asked, curious.

"That's between two Marines." Jethro said in a muffled voice.

He had rolled over, and attempted to fall asleep. Apparently, Jenny was in the mood for pillow talk. Jethro was still very drunk from the bourbon. He didn't want to talk, but he wasn't going to ignore Jenny either.

"It's a flask, isn't it?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Nope." Jethro said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Got him one for graduation. This is a moving-up gift." Jethro smiled at Jenny as he said it.

"Is it that time already?" Jenny asked.

"Yep…by my count at least." Jethro said simply.

It had been the strangest favor that Jenny had ever had to call in. Explaining the situation had been awfully difficult, but she was willing to do anything for her son. With some pleading Jenny was able to get some of her old friends to help Lucas. Lucas had attended Annapolis, and was the star of the football team for four years. By all means he should have been an officer already, but he wasn't. Lucas had found out that his father had been a gunnery sergeant. Lucas had wanted nothing more than to follow in his father's footsteps. With some help from his mother Lucas had found a way to continue the tradition. The young man had taken a drastic pay cut, and had even made a few enemies by challenging the traditional system. He had been given only a few years to do his own thing. For some time he had chosen to work amongst the enlisted, instead of the officers. Now the time had come to accept another assignment.

As they had shared breakfast in California Lucas had happily explained to Jethro that his time as a sniper was up, and he was going to work as an officer. Lucas was excited. Thanks to his mother he had attained the best of both worlds. He had followed in his father's footsteps, and now he was going to use his education to further his career.

"So has he gotten the paperwork yet?" Jenny asked as she rolled over to face Jethro, still holding his hand.

"He'll be a First Lieutenant in ten days." Jethro said as he smiled at his wife.

"That's great." Jenny murmured as she cuddled up to Jethro.

"Yep…his pay is going to increase…big time." Jethro said happily.

"Jethro…do you know something I don't?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe." Jethro winked at Jenny.

He was still drunk enough, maybe she could get him to spill the beans.

"I have it on good authority that engagement rings are much more affordable on an officer's salary." Jethro said with a smile.

"That's why he brought her home! I knew it!" Jenny said as her eyes sparkled.

"Yep." Jethro said as he kissed Jenny on the forehead.

"When…does he know how, or where? He better do something really nice for her!" Jenny said excitedly.

"He better ask her father." Jethro said plainly. He had reminded Luke of that very important detail over breakfast.

Luke had only nodded at his father's instructions. He knew better than that anyhow.

"I don't think all the details are worked out yet. He just knows that he wants to marry Anna." Jethro said as he attempted to drift off to sleep.

Jenny knew she needed her rest, but she was far too excited to sleep. She had just drifted off when a loud noise startled her. It was the sound of glass breaking, and the front door being opened, and shut rather loudly. Jethro hadn't even stirred. He was definitely sleeping off the bourbon. Instinctively she reached in her nightstand drawer for her weapon, and once it was firmly in her grasp she headed downstairs to investigate. Heavy footsteps were clunking through the kitchen.

"Stop!" Jenny bellowed from the doorway between the kitchen and dining room.

The footsteps continued.

"Stop! I'm armed! Get down on the ground!" Jenny yelled.

Jenny heard a whimper, and the footsteps stopped.

"I'm turning the lights on!" Jenny yelled.

Still pointing her gun into the dark kitchen, Jenny used the door frame for cover, and she slid her free hand over the wall until she found the light switch. Jenny was expecting to find some idiot in a ski mask on the floor. "_Probably a junkie who was going to steal some electronics for drug money"_ Jenny thought to herself. The lights flickered on. Jenny almost dropped her gun as she surveyed the scene in her kitchen.

Instead of a strung-out junkie she saw a young red-head in a barely-there cocktail dress. Jenny was guessing the dress had been metallic silver at one time, now it was soaked with blood. It was Jacinda. Jenny's heart sank at the sight. Her hair was a mess, one eye was bruised, and swollen shut. There were scratches and bruises up and down Jacinda's arms. Jacinda was lying on her back, clutching her left shoulder.

"Mmmph." Jacinda mumbled.

"Oh my God!" Jenny set her weapon on the kitchen table and rushed to Jacinda.

Jenny eyed the door. Jacinda had broken the glass for some reason. The doors were never locked. She had wanted to make noise. Jacinda was in bad shape. Making noise was the only surefire way her parents would find her in time. Jenny's thoughts halted through her busy mind.

"Jacinda…can you talk?" Jenny asked as she knelt next to her daughter.

Jacinda shook her head "no." It was only then that Jenny noticed the extreme bruising around Jacinda's neck and jaw line. Somebody had tried to kill her. Just as Jenny began comforting her daughter the phone rang.

"Who is calling at three in the morning?" Jenny wondered aloud as she looked at Jacinda.

Jacinda gestured for her mom to answer the phone.

"No…I'm going to take care of you." Jenny said as she ignored Jacinda's pleading.

With as much force as she could muster Jacinda let out a noise that was something between a yell and a grunt, she nodded in the direction of the still-ringing phone.

Jenny hesitantly left her daughter's side and answered the phone.

"Hello." Jenny barked angrily, hoping it wasn't a prank call.

"Jenny…do you have sunshine?" It was Ducky's voice. He was calling Jacinda by her childhood nickname.

"Yes…" Jenny trailed off. Wondering how Ducky knew.

"Good…get her to the hospital immediately. You know which one, I will be there waiting. Is she still conscious?" Ducky asked in a calm voice.

"Barely." Jenny said as she eyed her daughter.

"Oh my…you must hurry…let her know that the boat is out of the basement." Ducky said as the phone clicked at the other end.

"Damn!" Jenny yelled. Ducky had hung up on her. He was always so calm in these situations.

"Jacinda…that was Ducky, we're going to take you to the hospital now. He wanted to let you know the boat is out of the basement." Jenny said in a quiet voice as she knelt next to Jacinda.

Her daughter's eyes went wild at the message Jenny had delivered. It was code for something. What exactly, Jenny had no clue, and she was also unsure of how Ducky was involved.

"I'm going to go get dad…we're going to take you to the hospital." Jenny directed as she ran up the stairs.

Everything was a blur as Jenny shook Jethro from his sleep. She explained very little as she and Jethro threw decent clothing on and made their way back downstairs. The sight of Jacinda lying on the kitchen floor beaten and bruised was almost too much for Jethro to handle. Jethro scooped his daughter up in his arms as gently as he could, and placed her in the back of their car. Jenny and Jethro sped to the hospital. As promised Ducky was waiting for them at the entrance of the emergency room. There were two nurses and another doctor standing next to him. They already had a gurney waiting.

"Jacinda…can you hear me?" Ducky asked as Jacinda was placed on the gurney. There was no response as Jacinda's eyes closed.

"Jacinda…it's Ducky!" Ducky yelled again as the nurses began to wheel Jacinda away. Ducky ran after them as best as he could.

"Duck…she was groaning in the car, and she was going between states of consciousness." Jenny said quietly as the doors to the treatment area closed behind the gurney.

"I could have caught up to that gurney…forty years ago." Ducky said breathlessly.

"Why don't you have a seat...?" Jethro directed Ducky as he led the doctor by the arm to the waiting area.

"What the hell is going on…and what's the deal with the boat?" Jenny asked as she followed her husband and Ducky to the waiting area.

"Everything in due time Jennifer." Ducky said quietly.

Ducky had used her full name, which was never a good sign.

"I'll be right back Jethro." Ducky said as he headed towards the nurses' station.

Jenny and Jethro watched as Ducky mumbled something to one of the nurses. She was giving Ducky directions. She pointed to her left, then her right, and held up three fingers.

"We're going to a _private_ waiting room." Ducky said as he motioned for Jenny and Jethro to follow him.

The short walk to the sparse room marked "family waiting…room three" seemed like an eternity for Jenny.

"Now…that's better." Ducky heaved a sigh as he locked the door behind them.

"What is going on Duck?" Jethro pressed.

"Jacinda's cover was blown. She's been working a dead-op since she joined the ATF." Ducky said quietly, still fearful that somebody might hear him.

"A dead-op…who puts a _probie_ on a dead-op?" Jenny asked angrily as she threw her hands in the air.

"Jenny…you already know the answer." Ducky said as he looked at Jenny's eyes, which were now brimming with tears.

Only the best and most promising probies got put on dead operations. It was a quick way to prove oneself that is if they survived. Dead-ops were the only thing that had ever truly scared Jenny when she worked for NCIS. The creepy name meant exactly how it sounded. If you died during the operation, nobody would try to find you, or let your family know, because it was that classified, that big, and drawing any attention to it could jeopardize numerous other investigations. Some jobs were all or nothing, Jenny reminded herself.

"How do you know?" Jethro asked.

"I'm not exactly retired. Due to my medical skills, and the fact that I live alone I'm the perfect candidate for a safe house." Ducky explained.

Director Vance had offered the rare opportunity to Ducky. The doctor had cheerfully accepted. It was simple; all he had to do was make sure he was prepared for an emergency at all times. Often times, there was no need for Ducky's services. Other times Ducky was on high alert.

"What?!" Jenny and Jethro asked in one voice.

"Jacinda and Cooper have been working on this operation for months. I'm not so sure on the details, but something went horribly wrong tonight. The plan had always been that if they were compromised they would abandon the operation as soon as possible, and head for my house. The only way they would split up is if they were worried about being followed. It was decided months ago if they had to separate, that Jacinda would come to me, and Cooper would head for your house. That was until Cooper got shot this evening. They traded places…Cooper needed me more than Jacinda did…or at least I thought; now I'm not so sure." Ducky mused quietly.

"Ducky…what do you mean "not sure?" Jenny asked fearing the worst for Jacinda.

"What I mean to say is at this point it is anybody's guess. Cooper might make it, he might not. Jacinda may survive, she may not. I need to talk to another doctor. They are both seriously injured." Ducky said as he stared at his shoes. He couldn't bear to look at his friends and give them the awful news.

"Jethro!" Jenny wailed as she fell into her husband's embrace and sobbed uncontrollably.

Jethro drew a deep breath in, and ran a hand through Jenny's hair. His other arm was wrapped firmly around Jenny's shoulders. He was going to do anything to comfort his wife.

"She was just with us hours ago!" Jenny yelled through her sobs.

"She's been keeping odd hours for the past month…really working the club scene…and so has Cooper." Ducky explained as he sat down.

"I grabbed this on the way out the door." Jenny said as she held up a silver clutch-purse. It had been on the floor next to Jacinda, and Jenny hoped it would offer some clues.

Jethro hadn't even noticed it in all of the confusion.

"Well…let's see what we can figure out." Jethro said as he took the purse from Jenny and guided her to a chair.

Jenny sat down next to Ducky and she began rummaging through the contents of the purse. Lip-gloss, keys, cell phone, nothing out of the ordinary.

"That can't be it…" Jenny said as she handed the contents to Jethro. The bag still seemed impossibly heavy.

Jenny remembered an old trick from Paris. She flipped the purse inside out and began examining the lining. In the one corner a few stitches were missing. Jenny tore at the satiny fabric and it ripped easily. Between the lining and the bag itself Jenny found what she had been looking for. A wad of money that she handed to Ducky, a fake ID that Jenny handed to Jethro. If it was a dead op for the DEA and the ATF there had to be one more thing. Jenny dug deeper and finally found it. A small vial full of a white powder. Jenny dropped the purse on the floor and opened the vial immediately. It was pure cocaine.

"There's at least two thousand here." Ducky said as he counted the money for the second time.

"Diamond Lee…Santa Ana, California." Jethro said as he held up the fake ID and read it aloud.

"It's real." Jenny added as she put the cap back on the vial.

"At least she's an organ donor." Jethro said with a smirk.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Jenny yelled.

"Ducky did they ever tell you who they were trying to bring down?" Jenny asked hopeful.

"Never. I knew it was big. Drugs _and_ weapons. Illegal nightclubs operating without permits. The drugs the DEA could handle by themselves, but the weapons, and the illegal alcohol that's what they really wanted Jacinda for. I do know that much." Ducky said as he looked at Jenny.

She looked like a deer in headlights. Ducky had only seen that look in her eyes once before. It was the night in she and Jethro had both been shot. Jethro had taken a bullet in the hip, and Jenny had taken a bullet to the thigh. It took them weeks to recuperate, but somehow they had managed.

"Well…that's a start." Jenny said still upset.

"Oh mom!" Jackie's voice yelled as her face peered through the window of the waiting room door. Jackie was pounding on the glass loudly.

Ducky got up and opened the door.

"Jackie…I'm so glad you're here!" Jenny said as she jumped up from her chair and hugged a crying Jackie.

Jackie was in sweatpants and an over-sized hooded sweatshirt. She obviously had been sleeping when she had gotten the news.

"Jackie…how did you know?" Jenny asked.

"You're not the only one with friends in high places." Jackie said through her sobs.

"I already called Luke, he's on the way back from California." Jackie added as Jethro stood up to hug his daughter and wife.

"We're just waiting on the doctor now." Ducky said quietly as Jackie hugged her dad and mom.

Two hours passed. Finally, the charge nurse that had directed Ducky to the private room appeared in the doorway. She motioned for Ducky to follow her into the hallway. Ducky returned with tears in his eyes.

"The surgeon will be with us in five minutes." Ducky said quietly.

"That can't be good…" Jenny said as she gripped Jackie's hand tightly.

"It never is." Jethro said quietly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs?" A tall middle-aged man asked as he entered the waiting room and closed the door behind him.

"Yes." Jenny and Jethro said in one voice.

"I'm Doctor Rawlings. I just wanted to let you know that Jacinda is currently in stable condition. It took us awhile to get her that way, but she's going to be just fine. I'm afraid though that she's got a long road of recovery ahead of her." The doctor explained.

"And Cooper?" Jackie asked.

"Cooper is one lucky man. The bullet went right through his shoulder. It's an absolute miracle. There is hardly any damage. He'll have to stay here tonight, but I'd expect him to be discharged tomorrow. Cooper will be back to work in eight weeks." Doctor Rawlings explained.

"But Jacinda….?" Jethro asked.

"Jacinda will be fine, eventually. We had to perform surgery to wire her jaw shut. It was completely broken. Her shoulder was dislocated, and I am concerned that she lost quite a bit of oxygen. It appears that somebody attempted to strangle her. She's bruised and beaten, Jacinda will be awfully sore for a few days. I understand that she works with the ATF?" Dr. Rawlings asked.

Jenny nodded.

"She talked?" Ducky asked in amazement.

"No…my emergency room is crawling with Federal Agents." Dr. Rawlings said hotly. He had learned to expect it after working in DC long enough, but they always managed to disrupt the flow of things somehow.

"Great." Jethro said breathlessly. The last thing he needed were people poking around as Jacinda tried to recover.

"Is it true…you're all Feds?" The doctor asked with a chuckle.

"Who said we are?" Jenny asked angrily.

"Well all the guys out front are calling you "Fed Fam." An Agent Myers is particularly interested in Jacinda's condition." Dr. Rawlings explained with a smile.

"I've also heard something about a "golden gut" I need to know right now if Jacinda has stomach problems." Dr. Rawlings added in a serious tone.

Jenny and Jethro looked at one another. They hadn't heard the term "golden gut" in years. Unable to control themselves the couple burst into hysterical laughter. It took Jackie a moment to catch on and she began laughing along with her parents.

"Long story." Ducky said dryly as he looked at Dr. Rawlings.

The laughter died down quickly.

"When can we see her?" Jenny asked hopeful she'd be able to hold her daughter's hand soon.

"She's still sleeping…I'd like her to be conscious before you see her." Dr. Rawlings explained.

"I'll be back the second she wakes up…I promise." The doctor added as he headed towards the door.

"Thank-you." Jenny and Jethro said in one voice.

"Jenny I knew it…Jacinda is one tough girl. She'll be just fine. It might take time, but she will be fine." Ducky said as he stood up.

"We best go greet the peanut gallery." Jethro said as he stood up and stretched.

Dutifully everybody followed Jethro. As Jenny gripped her husband's hand she could tell Dr. Rawlings hadn't exaggerated. The lobby was teeming with men and women in dark suits, all waiting for a briefing.

Jenny surveyed the crowd.

"Alphabet soup." Jenny muttered as she looked around and saw faces from every agency.

"All we're missing is the broth." Jethro muttered. He was right. Nobody from the CIA was there.

"Well it's domestic then. Whatever it is." Jenny said as she ran up to Robert Myers and hugged him.

"Jenny…how is she?" Robert asked.

"She'll be fine. If she can weather the long road of recovery she will be just fine. Cooper gets discharged tomorrow." Jenny added.

"What the hell is going on…why is this all so important?" Jenny asked as she waved a hand around.

"Word got around town…and then word got around again that it was a Gibbs. People are here because they are worried and they care about your family." Robert said as he ended the hug with Jenny.

"Hello Mrs. Gibbs." A woman's voice said from behind Jenny.

"Emily! It's good to see you…not under these circumstances of course." Jenny said as she turned to face FBI agent Emily Fornell.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked Emily.

"Let's head to a special place." Emily said with a smile.

"Let me get Jethro first." Jenny directed.

"Robert…we'll talk later." Jenny said as she excused herself.

Robert Myers nodded.

"Jethro!" Jenny barked. He was talking to somebody Jenny didn't recognize.

Jethro noted Emily Fornell's presence immediately and made his way over to Jenny and Emily.

"Let's go." Emily said as she headed towards the elevators.

A minute later the elevator doors closed on the trio, and Emily hit the button for the top floor. She counted to five and then hit the power button. The elevator jerked to a halt.

"Speak." Jethro commanded the blond girl.

"God…no wonder why you're infamous." Emily said as she turned to face Jenny and Jethro.

"It was supposed to be a dead-op. Left alone and ignored, but I should have known that with the entire alphabet involved that wouldn't happen. It's not a total loss though. Cooper and Jacinda made it out alive, that's the most important part." Emily was practically breathless.

"Needless to say, we're here out of concern for Jacinda and Cooper, and we're also trying to play damage control too." Emily said honestly as she caught her breath.

"Get to the point." Jenny said. Her patience was wearing thin.

"This is big…really really big. That's why we're all here. These people have done everything and then some. Drugs, weapons, counterfeit money, extortion, illegal gambling, illegal nightclubs, you name it…they've done it." Emily said as she crossed her arms and stared at Jenny. Even in the elevator Emily wouldn't dare say anymore.

"They're trying to bring down the Moretti's…." Jenny said in a breathless whisper as she looked at Jethro.

The Moretti's were the largest and most notorious crime family in Washington D.C.

Emily Fornell stared at her shoes.

"Right on the first guess." Jethro said as Emily finally looked up.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked.

"She is her father's child." Jethro said dryly as he gripped Jenny's hand.

"Thank-you Emily." Jenny said as she hugged the younger FBI Agent.

"Thanks." Jethro said in a quiet voice as he hit the power to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened to Jackie standing there waiting for her parents.

"We can see her now. I want you two to go first, then Ducky can take me back." Jackie said plainly.

She practically glared at Emily Fornell as she exited the elevator.

"Hi." Emily said in a small voice as she headed towards a group of waiting agents.

Jenny rolled her eyes. Jackie was being a snob. Not that Jenny was surprised, but Jackie needed to remember that Emily Fornell had only been doing her job when she had questioned Jackie last year.

Jenny and Jethro were led back to a small room. Underneath a pile of bandages Jenny could see sections of bright red hair. Jacinda had an IV in one hand, and the other was resting in a sling.

"You're going to be just fine." Jenny whispered as she leaned in to kiss Jacinda's forehead.

Jacinda only nodded.

"Cooper is fine too." Jethro added.

Jacinda's eyes sparkled at her father's revelation. The swelling around her one eye had significantly reduced in the time since she had last seen her parents.

"Does it hurt really badly?" Jenny asked her daughter.

Jacinda nodded no. Even if it did Jacinda wouldn't admit to pain.

"You did the right thing kid." Jethro said as he surveyed his daughter's condition.

Jacinda's eyes sparkled again.

"We have another visitor." A nurse said in a quiet voice as she wheeled Cooper into the room.

Cooper looked awful. His arm was in a sling, and he was obviously full of painkillers.

Jacinda's heart rate skyrocketed as she caught sight of Cooper.

"Calm down." Jethro said as he pointed to the monitor.

Jacinda sat there silent. She couldn't think of a single good comeback, not one that she'd be able to vocalize for six weeks at least.

"Pardon me Mrs. Gibbs." Cooper said weakly.

Jenny moved from the side of Jacinda's bed and allowed the nurse to push Cooper through.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cooper said as tears stung his eyes, and he reached for Jacinda's hand and kissed it lightly. The sight of Jacinda in such a state was almost too much for Cooper to handle.

Tears began to stream down Jacinda's face. He had saved both their lives and she knew it. There was no need for an apology.


	6. Chapter 6

1

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

"Grnppphhht!" Jacinda Gibbs growled as she reached for a spare pillow with her only good hand.

It had sickened her the first time. The second time was almost too much to bear. Currently this was the third time, and Jacinda was going to go insane. She was pondering how she would manage to vomit...with her jaw wired shut and all, it would be quite the experience. Jacinda thought to herself.

Jacinda attempted to wrap the pillow around her ears. Anything to provide some sort of comfort.

"Are you serious?" Cooper asked as he walked into Jacinda's old bedroom he was carrying a milkshake with his only good hand.

Jacinda pulled the pillow away from her face and sat up. She motioned for her dry-erase board and marker. Cooper set the milkshake down on the table next to the bed, and handed her the marker and board. She scrawled something hastily and then showed it to Cooper. He let out a riotous laugh.

"Now do you understand why they had me later in life?" Jacinda had written hastily.

Cooper took the board and marker from Jacinda and handed her the milkshake.

"It's peanut butter, you need the protein. You've lost too much weight already and it's only been two weeks. I want you to drink all of it." Cooper explained

"Even with the protein shakes and vitamins you're still losing too much weight." Cooper added.

It had amazed him. The always thin Jacinda had practically withered away in the past two weeks. Jenny had reassured Cooper that she had been the same way, and that when she had been sick or hurt it was always a struggle to eat. It's not that Jenny made a conscious effort not to eat...her appetite always disappeared during times of intense stress. It now appeared Jacinda was much like her mother. It didn't help matters any that Jacinda's diet was rather limited. She had attempted a few bites of key-lime yogurt the one day, and it had worked fairly well.

Jacinda sipped the shake slowly and nodded in approval of the taste.

"Only four more weeks." Cooper managed a smile as he pushed Jacinda's red hair to one side and kissed her good shoulder.

Jacinda pointed to Coopers' arm that was still in a sling.

"Six weeks and I'll be back on the job." Cooper explained smiling.

Jacinda made a face. Her jaw would be better in another month, but her return to work would be much slower. It was such a shame because Jacinda was eager to return to work. She had almost had her target. She had been so close. Then, on a whim at the last second they had turned on her and Cooper. Jacinda shuddered as the memories replayed in her mind.

"Can you at least try not to think about it?" Cooper asked as he rested his good hand on Jacinda's lower back.

Jacinda nodded "yes."

"I think about it more than I should." Cooper admitted as he rubbed Jacinda's back in a slow, circular motion.

Jacinda looked at Cooper with surprise. He never admitted to things like that. This was a huge departure for him.

"You do realize the second the doctor releases me...I'll rescue you from here. You won't have to listen to anything go bump in the night." Cooper smiled wickedly as he pointed towards the far wall of Jacinda's bedroom.

The noises were still very apparent, and very awkward. Jacinda reached for the marker board and scrawled something again.

"Only with the doctor's blessing." Cooper said as he read it and smiled.

She erased it quickly. She didn't want to chance one of her parents reading such a thing.

"They probably think we took our sleeping pills, and we're blissfully unaware." Cooper said as he kissed Jacinda's cheek gently, and grabbed the empty milkshake cup from her.

"Speaking of...I do think it's time we get some rest. Especially if we're going to church in the morning." Cooper added as he stood up and exited the bedroom.

As Cooper made his way to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water he was eternally grateful to Jenny and Jethro. His nearest relatives were in North Dakota, and although his parents were aware of the situation they hadn't been able to fly in and see him. Cooper could have gone back to his own place. Life with one good arm would have been difficult but not impossible. Jenny and Jethro had insisted that Cooper and Jacinda stay with them until they recovered. Cooper had camped out in Luke's old room, and Jacinda had taken over her old, but familiar bedroom. Cooper grabbed the water and the now familiar bottle of pills. Ducky had assured both Cooper and Jacinda that the sleeping pills were safe, if used correctly.

Cooper returned to Jacinda's room and handed her a bottle of water. After a few days of struggling Jenny had wisely invested in the convenient flip-top water bottles. Ducky had also had the prescriptions filled in bottles that were much easier to open. In the five days that Jacinda had been home it had become a bedtime ritual. Cooper handed Jacinda one small pill, and took one for himself. They clinked their water bottles together wordlessly. It was a silent toast. Both chugged their water. Jacinda placed the empty bottle on the bedside table.

"And that's my cue." Cooper said as he got up off the bed.

Cooper attempted to tuck Jacinda in as best he could, kissed her forehead, and headed off to Luke's room. Cooper settled into the now-familiar bed and fell asleep quickly.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

"Sorry Jacinda...I'm not trying to torture you. I promise." Jethro Gibbs actually felt guilty for making waffles.

The smell was through the house, and undoubtedly tormented Jacinda.

Jacinda waved her hand like it was nothing. After last night she could hardly look at her parents. It was just so awkward. Her parents. It just didn't seem possible. Jenny placed a protein shake in front of her daughter. Jacinda failed to meet her mother's gaze.

An hour later as Jenny helped Jacinda into clothes for church she finally confronted her daughter.

"What's wrong? Are you thinking about it still? Jenny asked with concern as she rested a sky-blue cardigan sweater over Jacinda's shoulders.

Jacinda tried to ignore her mother but Jenny pressed on. Finally Jacinda grabbed the marker board and wrote something and then showed the board to her mother.

In big, bold letters it read: "THREE TIMES?!"

Jenny blushed bright red and gazed at her shoes. A sheepish grin swept across her face. She finally had the courage to meet Jacinda's glare.

"It's what we do on Saturday nights. Just because you're here doesn't mean our schedule is going to change." Jenny wasn't making any excuses for her incredible love life.

Jacinda gestured towards her headboard with her good hand. Slowly, Jacinda stood up and shook the headboard with her good hand until it made a hollow-sounding clunking noise against the wall.

Jenny blushed until she was the same shade as her hair.

"We could try to be quieter?" Jenny suggested.

Jacinda shook her head in approval.

"Don't forget how awkward it was for me...going over to your apartment to bring you some decent clothes. You have more lingerie than any person I've ever seen...and don't try telling me you never wear it...there were three or four nighties strewn about the entire place." Jenny said as she eyed her daughter.

Jacinda erased the marker board and wrote something else. She held the board up and Jenny read it slowly.

"Rule number 62, life is too short for cheap underwear or ugly shoes." Jenny read aloud.

Jenny giggled at her daughter's rule. It did have a bit of truth to it.

"Well Jacinda, we're both adults, and we've reached an impass regarding our personal lives. I have a great idea on how to handle any future issues." Jenny said as Jacinda sat back down on the bed, and Jenny knelt to put Jacinda's shoes on for her.

"Don't ask...don't tell." Jenny said as she smiled at her daughter.

Jacinda gave her mother the thumbs-up sign. That was something she could live with.


	7. Chapter 7

"You didn't drive all this way just to have coffee with me." Anna said as she sat down at a small table in the corner of the coffee shop.

It was a warm June day in South Carolina and the thought of coffee made Jenny very happy. The stuff that the hotel had provided was not coffee. It had reminded her of a mix between instant pudding and pond scum. In short it had been terrible.

"Of course not. I just figured while the whole family was here you and I could sneak away for a little girl talk." Jenny explained as she sat her purse and vanilla latte down on the table.

"But Jackie and Jacinda aren't here." Anna said with a frown.

"I know that. In fact, I planned it that way." Jenny explained as she sipped her latte.

"Really?" Anna asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Jenny said as she smiled back at Anna.

"You really love him don't you?" Jenny said as she searched Anna's eyes for a reaction.

At the mere mention of Lucas Anna's eyes lit up, and she grinned.

"Of course....we've been together for less than a year, but I love him so much!" Anna exclaimed as she reached for her mocha.

"Well that's good...love is very important. Love isn't the only thing that keeps a relationship going though. It takes hard work, respect, patience, and a lot of other things. All of those things combined help keep love alive." Jenny explained to the young woman sitting across the table from her.

"We've already talked to the pastor about all that." Anna said with a smile.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Anna's revelation. Luke _had_ been keeping up his church attendance. Jenny wasn't exactly surprised, but she was proud.

"Really?" Jenny said, allowing herself to smile.

"Yeah...listen to this, a couple weeks ago Luke was being so moody, and I thought he was just really worried about Jacinda and Cooper. When I asked him he said that he had other things on his mind too....he confessed that he's been thinking about marriage a lot." Anna explained.

"Wow...that's surprising." Jenny lied. She didn't want to rain on Anna's parade.

"So with the help of one of the pastors on base we've been talking about marriage with each other. Pastor Joe says it's good to talk about expectations, ideals, morals and other issues even before an engagement. That way we're not setting ourselves up for heartbreak." Anna elaborated.

"Pastor Joe is a very wise man." Jenny replied.

"I think now that Luke's an officer he's more comfortable with the idea of providing for a family." Anna supplied, and Jenny knew it was the truth.

"I still think it's sweet that he wants to surprise me." Anna added as she sipped her drink.

"Surprise you with what?" Jenny asked. She was trying so hard to play stupid.

"A ring!" Anna practically screamed.

"Why wouldn't he surprise you?" Jenny asked plainly.

"Well I just figured with all this marriage talk that I'd come over to visit after work one day and he'd just hand me a ring, but he wants to do something special, and fancy. He told me he's waiting for a big celebration. I'm going to be engaged in November!" Anna said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"November?" Jenny asked inquisitively.

"Yeah...of course, it makes perfect sense...he's going to propose the night of the Marine Corps Birthday Ball. The Ball means more to Luke than Christmas." Anna said it as if it were the most logical thing of all.

Jenny bit her tongue. She was so close to spoiling the surprise. Anna wasn't going to be engaged in November. She would be wearing a diamond ring by midnight that very day, but Jenny didn't dare spill the secret she had kept closely guarded. Anna thought the purpose of the trip and the party later in the evening was to celebrate Luke's recent promotion.

"I can't believe I never thought of that!" Jenny faked ignorance and surprise.

"Yeah it took me a few days to figure it out, and the one day I was filling out this chart at work, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. It's definitely going to be the night of the ball." Anna said with a grin.

"Even all of my friends agree!" Anna added as she reached for her drink.

Jenny practically gulped her latte she was so close to spilling the secret. She had almost regretted tricking Jethro into telling her. It had been quite the surprise. Jenny had taken Cooper and Jacinda to the doctor the one afternoon. When they returned Jethro had proudly announced that they would all be going to South Carolina to visit Anna and Lucas. Jethro had said very little other than that they would be celebrating Lucas' recent promotion. Jenny had coaxed the real truth out of him, that Lucas would be proposing to Anna.

"I just can't believe everybody was able to make it this weekend. I thought for sure with everybody's schedules that someone would be missing." Anna added as she finished off her mocha.

"Well, I hate to say it but it certainly helps that Jacinda and Cooper aren't exactly working right now." Jenny said as she set her empty cup down on the table.

"Speaking of schedules Anna...are you ready to deal with the difficulties of balancing two schedules?" Jenny pressed.

This is one of the main reasons why she had wanted to talk to Anna alone. Being the wife of a Marine Officer had its redeeming qualities, but it also had its challenges too.

"Of course...we've already decided that once we start a family I should look for a more stable job, like in a a doctor's office. Set hours, decent pay...all of that stuff." Anna said happily.

"I don't mean your schedule Anna. I mean Luke's." Jenny said almost stoically.

Anna looked at Jenny with a shocked expression. The two women had never had a conversation quite like this.

"Pardon?" Anna finally mustered as politely as she could.

"What I mean is simply this. Lucas is a Marine. You won't always know where he is, what he's doing, or who he's with. You will have to learn to trust the people he works with. People you might never even meet. He could get hurt at work. He could get _killed_ at work. There is a possibility that you could go at least a year without even seeing him. You might have to move every two years. Only time will tell. His schedule is going to be very demanding. I wouldn't be doing the right thing if I didn't tell you to be prepared for all of that. I just want to know that you can handle this lifestyle." Jenny said as she tried to read Anna's facial expression.

The sparkle was definetly gone from Anna's eyes.

Anna pursed her lips. She hated this. Her mom had already talked about this with her. Her parents loved Lucas, but they weren't crazy about what he did for a living. Anna was so proud of Lucas. He was serving his country, and helping others. Some of the other wives had already told her. In a way Anna was sick of hearing it. She knew the danger, she knew the challenges, but she loved Lucas. She would do anything for him. She would do anything to be with him, and she knew that he would do the same for her too.

Anna knew that Jenny only meant well. She was searching for the right thing to say. She didnt' want to sound bitchy, so Anna re-iterated what she already knew. That the love she and Lucas shared was worth all of the uncertainty the young couple faced.

Jenny smiled as Anna explained the depths of her love for Lucas, and Anna was happy that the answer seemed to satisfy Jenny.

"Well, we should probably head back and start getting ready for tonight." Jenny said as she glanced at her watch.

"Perhaps." Anna said as she reached for Jenny's cup and headed to the trashcan with it.

"Thanks." Jenny said as both women headed towards the exit.

In the silence of the car Anna finally spoke.

"I just want to let you know that Luke has told me a lot about your family." Anna said as she pretended to look at the scenery she had seen all her life.

"Shannon and Kelly?" Jenny said as she paid attention to the road.

Anna nodded.

"Anything else?" Jenny asked.

"A torched brownstone, three ex-wives, two comas, everything Jackie went through last year with a certain congressional aide, and a faked death, complete with a return from the dead two years later." Anna added breathlessly.

"I see you've been talking a lot with Jackie." Jenny said with a laugh.

"I can't believe she read every case file of her father's." Anna added with surprise.

"_Not every file_." Jenny thought to herself. It had taken some work, but Jenny had all of the files regarding her time in Europe with Jethro sealed. Her children were never going to find out about LaGrenouille, just like they'd never find out about how Pedro Fernandez had really died.

"Thank-you Jenny." Anna replied sweetly.

Jenny dropped Anna back off at her appartment and headed back to the hotel. It was going to be one wild night.

"So how did it go?" Jethro asked as he sat on the edge of the hotel bed.

"Good...Jethro you wouldn't believe this but they've already been talking to the pastor." Jenny said as she kneeled behind Jethro and began kneading his shoulders.

"Oh I know." Jethro said.

"You know?" Jenny's hands paused for a moment. She shouldn't have been surprised. Jethro always knew things like that.

"Yep. Lucas told me the day he invited us down here. It's a miracle that everybody was able to make it. The entire team...gone for four days." Jethro added.

"It's a miracle that we were able to rent an entire restaurant." Jenny said as she continued to rub her husband's shoulders.

"You keep doing that and I'll fall asleep." Jethro warned.

"Have you seen the ring?" Jenny asked.

"He did good Jen...he did good." Jethro said as he let out a breath.

"Great...now it's my turn." Jenny said as she stopped rubbing Jethro's back.

"No." Jethro said plainly as he stood up.

Jenny was lying on her stomach on the hotel bed. One emerald eye shone in the dim room as she gazed at her husband. Her bright red hair had fallen into her face and she was smiling. The skirt of her blue and white plaid sundress was bunched around her hips. The normally modest hemline was now rather revealing.

"Why?" Jenny pouted, already knowing the answer.

"With you it's never just a back rub." Jethro said plainly as he reached for his bottled water.

"We have time." Jenny said coyly.

"You always say that, and then when it's time to get ready you run around like a nutcase screaming that we're going to be late. So the answer is no." Jethro said as he sipped his water.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, let this serve as both a threat and a warning. I do not deal with rejection well." Jenny said as she rolled onto her side and faced away from Jethro.

"Jennifer Lynn Gibbs, let this serve as both a temptation and a warning. Later on there will be plenty of time for these things...long after the party is over." Jethro said as he ran a hand across Jenny's bare arm.

"Don't touch me." Jenny said in a dejected voice.

Just as Jethro was about to return the insult there was a knock on the door. Jethro looked through the peephole. It was Abby. Jethro un-did the chain on the door and opened it a crack.

"We're going swimming...want to join us?" Abby asked. Abby was clad in a decidedly old-fashioned looking swimsuit, that was of course solid black.

"I thought you didn't like the sun?" Jethro asked out of curiosity.

"Well...this is how I enjoy the weather..." Abby trailed off as she waved a hand at her ensemble.

"I like it." Jethro smiled at Abby as he said it.

"Sure. I just have to find my suit...I'll be down in a few minutes." Jethro said as he eyed Tim McGee walking down the hallway in swim trunks, and much to Jethro's relief a t-shirt.

"Great...is Jenny coming?" Abby asked politely.

"She has a headache." Jethro lied without even skipping a beat.

"Poor thing." Abby lamented.

"Yeah, maybe a quiet room will do her some good." Jethro said as he shut the door.

"Your swimsuit's still in the suitcase. Grab mine too." Jenny directed as she sat up on the bed.

"I thought you might like to be alone, considering...." Jethro trailed off as he rummaged through their luggage for the swimsuits.

"And miss the chance to make all those twenty-somethings down by the pool feel painfully inadequate?" Jenny teased with a smirk as she peeled off her sundress.

Jethro smiled at his wife and tossed her bikini bottoms to her.

"I need the top too." Jenny said as she slid the bottoms on.

"Darn." Jethro said as he handed the black and pink swimsuit top to his wife.

"I know...it makes me think about that time in the south of France...we only had a couple days, but what a view!" Jenny exclaimed as she tied her suit.

Jenny was referring to the nude beaches she and Jethro had visited. His jaw had actually dropped. The man who carefully guarded his reactions had actually been surprised. He had never seen anything like it. Chills went up and down Jenny's spine as she remembered brazenly stripping in front of him. His reaction had been priceless. After laying out their blanket, Jenny had casually rummaged through her bag and tossed him the sunscreen.

"Would you mind? I am very fair-skinned." Jenny had explained to her partner turned lover turned pool boy.

Jethro had motioned for Jenny to turn around. He had dutifully slathered her with sunscreen. Then, much to Jenny's surprise he'd stripped down too. It had been an oddly freeing experience for the couple. Only later that night would he admit that it had taken him a few moments to regain his composure. It had taken Jenny a second to catch on to what Jethro had meant, and when she figured it out she hit him with a pillow.

"Any chance you might need help with your sunscreen?" Jethro asked as he adjusted the waistband on his yellow and orange swim trunks.

"Certainly." Jenny said as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Jethro slowly lathered Jenny in sunscreen. His strong hands were torturing her and he loved every moment of it.

"My turn!" Jethro said as he handed Jenny the bottle.

Jenny had barely covered Jethro's shoulders when there was a knock on the door.

Jenny looked through the peephole. It was Jacinda, her swimsuit dangling from her only good hand.

"Yes?" Jenny said as she opened the door and let Jacinda in.

"Mmmphh!!" Jacinda grunted as she dangled her swimsuit in front of her mother.

"Where's Jackie...there's a reason you two are sharing a room." Jenny asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Mmmgrnntt." Jacinda replied.

"Where is your marker board?" Jenny chided.

"She's probably sick of carrying it everywhere." Jethro said sympathetically.

Jacinda dropped her swimsuit on the bed and began signing rapidly.

"Slow down!" Jethro exclaimed. He could barely discern what Jacinda was saying.

"What did she say?" Jenny asked when the conversation was over.

"Jackie's been on the phone all morning...cooing in French, and blowing air kisses off the balcony." Jethro explained.

Jacinda began signing emphatically again.

"She hasn't had anything to eat all day, and she's hardly noticed Jacinda. She doesn't think Jackie even noticed her leaving." Jethro added.

"What was she talking about?" Jenny asked.

Jacinda glared at her father.

"Jacinda speaks Spanish, and she knows how to sign." Jethro reminded Jenny.

"Sorry dear...I forget who knows what." Jenny apologized. With three children who all spoke several languages it was hard to remember who knew what. Sometimes Jenny even forgot that Jethro knew Russian.

Jacinda pointed to the bathroom.

"I'll help you get your swimsuit on." Jenny added as she followed Jacinda.

After the bathroom door was closed Jenny began talking.

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Jenny asked. In the past three weeks Jenny had learned to use yes or no questions. It was so much easier.

Jacinda nodded "yes."

"I've suspected for a few days now. She's been so pre-occupied since we got here." Jenny remarked. The phone conversations in hushed whispers, text-messages and sending of e-mails had all been endless since the trip had begun with the drive a few days earlier.

Jacinda nodded in agreement as Jenny continued to help her daughter. Finally Jenny had managed to get Jacinda in her swimsuit and sarong without too much effort.

As they were exiting the bathroom Jacinda pointed to the sling that Jenny had left sitting on the counter.

"You're going to have some funky tan lines...and besides we can only be out for an hour or so before we have to get ready." Jenny added.

Jacinda grabbed the sling with her good hand, and headed out to the bedroom where Jethro was patiently waiting. Jacinda held the sling up.

"You'll be fine." Jethro supplied, thinking Jacinda was asking if it was okay to go without.

Jacinda set the sling down and began signing again.

"Ducky said she has to wear it." Jethro heaved a sigh as he helped Jacinda into the sling.

"Enjoy those tan lines." Jenny joked as the trio headed to the pool.

Everybody with the exception of Jackie was poolside. Jack Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Alex, Aaron, and Cooper were all sunning themselves lazily as Jethro, Jenny and Jacinda made their way to the row of lounge chairs the group had reserved.

"Welcome to the NCIS tanning booth." Tony said in a hushed voice.

"Why thank you Tony." Jenny said as she sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"I see you've got the sling thing going on too." Cooper lamented as Jacinda kissed him as best she could. Cooper had on his swim trunks, flip flops, and one arm was also in a sling.

Jacinda only grunted and rolled her eyes towards Ducky.

"It's for our own good...cut the Duck a break." Cooper teased.

"It is for your own good my dear. You've got a lifetime of felons to chase after. The shoulder must heal properly." Ducky teased as he looked up from his book.

Jacinda pointed to the spine of the book and gave Ducky a "thumbs-up."

"Oh I love Steinbeck." Ducky said in his accented voice.

"How's life in the bachelor pad?" Jacinda signed to Cooper.

"Not bad...except Jack snores like you wouldn't believe." Cooper replied. Cooper had picked up just enough signing since he had known Jacinda to carry on a basic conversation.

The entire group laughed. The bachelor pad was the affectionate name for the suite Jethro had rented for Ducky, Jack, Aaron, Alex and Cooper. Jethro had proudly announced that if he was paying for everybody to go to South Carolina that Jacinda and Cooper would not be rooming together under any circumstances. Cooper had respected Jethro's wishes and had made the best of staying in the double bedroom suite with four other single men. The trip had been on the expensive side, but Jethro had wanted everybody there for Luke and Anna's big day. Anna's family already lived in South Carolina, and they would be at the party later on at the restaurant.

"It's like the sweet siren song of a freight train and jet taking off all at the same time." Alex added blithely.

"See I thought it was more of a garbage disposal meets jackhammer." Aaron supplied his own take on the horrible noises that drifted from Jack's bed every night.

"When you're my age you'll snore too!" Jack Gibbs growled.

"That's strange, I didn't realize age had anything to do with it...Jethro snores like it's his job." Jenny said as she lay back in her lounge chair to soak up the sun.

"I do not snore!" Jethro exclaimed.

"How would you know if you snore? You're sleeping when it happens." Jenny lamented.

"She's right." Ziva said quietly.

"Whatever mom, you sound like a freight train when you snore!" Aaron yelled.

"I understand that, but I've never denied my snoring. I can't because I'm sleeping, and therefore I don't really know what's going on!" Ziva said harshly.

Aaron muttered something in Hebrew under his breath.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Tony pretended to scold his adult son.

"At least nobody gets kicked in their sleep." Tim McGee rolled his eyes at Abby as he said it.

"I don't kick that hard." Abby pouted.

"Yep...that's why I've been black and blue for thirty years." Tim said as he smiled at Abby.

"Whatever." Abby replied dryly.

"How about if we all shut up and enjoy the sun?" Jethro said hoping that everybody would quit complaining.

"Fine" Ten voices chorused in unison.

For the next forty-five minutes the group was silent with the exception of a cough, or the slurp of a drink.

Finally Jenny mustered the energy to peel herself off of the lounge chair and announce that it was time for everybody to start getting ready.

"It won't take us that long." Tony commented, referring to the guys.

"Well whatever...stay here and lounge, but I swear if any of you are running late...off with your heads!" Jenny giggled as she gathered her towel and flip-flops.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony teased as he saluted Jenny.

Ziva, Abby, Jacinda and Jenny all made their way back upstairs to get ready. Jenny knocked on the door to the room that Jacinda and Jackie were sharing. Jenny could hear Jackie whisper something in French, and then hang up.

"Hi guys!" Jackie said as she opened the door.

"Well at least you're partially ready." Jenny said tersley.

This was a family vacation, and thus far Jackie had done an excellent job of acting like she wasn't part of the family. Jackie's hair was in rollers, her make-up was done, and although she had her robe on Jenny could see a neatly pressed purple cocktail dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

"How was the pool?" Jackie asked ignoring her mother's cold comment.

"Mmgrnt!" Jacinda grunted jokingly.

"I'll take that as a sign you had fun." Jackie joked.

"Who is he?" Jenny finally asked running out of patience.

"Pardon?" Jackie asked trying to ignore her mother.

"Jacqueline LeAnn Gibbs! I was young once too...who is he?" Jenny demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest and dug her heel into the carpet.

"His name is Charlie." Jackie said with an air of confidence as she pulled Jacidna's dress out of the closet.

Jenny and Jacinda's eyes met. They had been right.

Jenny glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. She'd have to be satisfied with that answer for now. Jacinda and Jackie had to get ready, and time was running short.

"Jackie do the best you can to get Jacinda put together, if you can't get it all done send her to me." Jenny heaved a sigh as she headed towards the room she shared with Jethro.

"I swear to everything holy...if I see that phone one more time, it will end up in the trash." Jethro Gibbs whispered in Jackie's ear.

She was in the lobby of the restaurant texting away. Jethro had leaned in over his daughter's shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of what she was writing, but it appeared to be in French.

"It's government property...have fun explaining this one to Vance." Jackie said as she hit the send button and shoved the phone into her small clutch purse.

"Vance would understand...he's a father too." Jethro said tersely.

"Now get back into the dining room...and act like you belong here. With your _family_." Jethro glared at Jackie as he said it.

Jenny had explained to him that Charlie was the newest interest in Jackie's life. She had moved on after that whole scandal, finally. However, now was not the time or the place, and at least in Jethro's mind this Charlie was still a stranger, not worthy of Jackie's undivided attention.

Jackie followed her father back into the dining room where fifty or so people waited for Anna and Luke to arrive.

Jethro stood next to Jenny and grabbed her hand.

"It's a miracle." Jethro said as he surveyed the room of elegantly dressed people.

"It is...I can't believe Jackie got Jacinda ready all on her own." Jenny said absentmindedly.

"And she doesn't look that bad..." Jethro surveyed Jacinda's appearance. Three weeks later the only signs that she had been injured were her arm in a sling, and the wiring around her jaw.

"She's recovering remarkably well." Jenny added.

"We should go mingle Jen...they might as well meet the man paying for their meal." Jethro joked as he grabbed Jenny by the hand and headed towards the tables where Anna's family were all sitting.

"I must say this whole thing was very generous of you." Jenny whispered as they walked.

"We dont' have to pay for a wedding!" Jethro squealed happily.

"You will by the end of the year." Jenny said as she eyed Jacinda and Cooper who were doing their best to hold hands and be affectionate.

"I have no doubts." Jethro whispered back as they approached Anna's parents.

"Jethro! Jenny! It is so good to see the both of you again!" Anna's mother gushed as she stood up to hug Jethro and Jenny.

"They should be here any minute!" Anna's mother added happily.

"Let's hope so..." Jenny said quietly as Anna's mother and father stood next to her.

"Wait a second...here they are!" Anna's mother squealed with delight as Luke and Anna entered the dining area.

Anna had one arm neatly tucked under Luke's and she was waving her left hand emphatically. Everybody in the dining area began clapping when they realized that Anna and Luke were now engaged. Anna was wearing a stunning blue dress that matched Luke's dress uniform perfectly.

Jenny rushed over to the happy couple. She immediately surveyed Anna's hand. Jethro had been right...the ring was gorgeous!

"Isn't it beautiful?" Anna said breathlessy as Jenny and Anna's mom eyed the sparkly diamond.

"Yes...it's huge!" Anna's mom gushed.

Jenny had to bite her lip. She had seen bigger, much bigger. She owned earrings that were bigger than Anna's engagement ring, but for the happy couple it was just enough.

A steady stream of family and friends offered their congratulations all night as Luke and Anna ate, danced, and socialized. The only drama that occured all evening was when Aaron had unwisely decided to taunt Jacinda with a piece of steak. He had dangled it in front of her on a fork. Before Aaron could react Jacinda had used her good hand, and the heel of her stilleto to take Aaron to the floor.

"Never again...I am sorry." Aaron said as he whimpered on the floor next to Jacinda's chair.

"You better be!" Ziva said angrily. She had been on her way to the restroom when she had seen the whole prank start.

For goodo measure, she leaned in and twisted her son's left ear until he let out a small yelp.

"Always the Fed Fam....some things never change." Anna mused as she sat down at the empty chair next to Jacinda.

"Your ring is so pretty!" Jackie complimented Anna.

"Why thank you." Anna replied politely.

Before she could believe it the night was over, and Jenny and Jethro were left alone in their hotel room.

"I can't believe it...our son is going to get married!" Jenny said happily as she turned off the lights and snuggled up against Jethro.

"Crazy isn't it?" Jethro mused as he inhaled the scent of Jenny's perfume.

***FOUR DAYS LATER***

"That's the bad part about vacations...they always go so quickly." Jenny mused as she helped Jacinda un-pack.

Everybody had headed back home. Work was waiting for the team, and Jacinda and Cooper really needed to get to physical therapy.

Jacinda nodded.

The sound of the doorbell startled Jenny.

Tim McGee was standing on the front porch with a small package wrapped in brown paper tucked under his arm.

"This was in our mail when we got home...I thought I should bring it right away." Tim said as he handed the box to Jenny.

Jenny read the shipping label.

"To Jennifer Gibbs care of Timothy McGee" It was Jackie's handwriting.

"I wasn't sure if I should open it." McGee said plainly.

"That's why she used you as her mule." Jenny said knowingly. She had always told her kids to use Tim McGee if they were in trouble. He was a means to an end. He'd never rat anybody out, and he could always be trusted to deliver a message.

Jenny tore through the paper. Inside the box was Jackie's beloved "Mr. Frog." He was worn from age and love. This Mr. Frog was different somehow. For some reason Mr. Frog was wearing a dress.

"Tim...what are you doing here?" Jethro asked as he made his way up the basement stairs.

Jenny lifted Mr. Frog out of the box and showed Jethro.

In an instant Tim McGee could practically see the lightbulb go off in Jenny's brain.

"Oh my God...she's going after Jean Benoit. That's why the frog is in a dress." Jenny said as the beloved Mr. Frog fell out of her hands and tumbled to the kitchen floor.


	8. Chapter 8

1*****Author's Note:**_ I don't own Chanel Clothing Company, but I have a feeling I wish I did... Also, I am not good at French, at all, so I sincerely apologize for any misspellings or any cultural references I may have gotten wrong. __*******_

_Jeanne Benoit_...The name hung in Jackie's brain as she sat at the café in Paris. If Jackie had only known...years before this was the exact café her parents had eaten breakfast at so many times during their stay in France.

The French authorities, INTERPOL, and a dozen other organizations had closed in. Now it was Jackie's chance to shine. Jeanne Benoit was going down. The famed family of arms dealers was at an end. Jackie didn't know much about her mom's interactions with La Grenouille, only that a long time ago Jenny had been a suspect in the murder investigation, and that her father had been outraged when he found out that Tony had been working undercover for Jenny without Jethro ever knowing.

Director Vance hadn't even told her that much. He had told her the bare necessities. She was there as a distraction. Plain and simple. Agent DiNozzo was there for one reason only. Vengeance. He wanted to see the pain flash in Jeanne's eyes as she got caught. He wanted to see her shake and shiver in an interrogation room.

Jackie laughed at the thought of her Uncle Tony sitting two tables behind her in the café and reading "Canterbury Tales." Uncle Tony certainly wasn't the Chaucer type. In fact, he wasn't the _reading_ type at all. Jackie had pretended to immerse herself in Don Quixote. She had read the book several times in college, it was one of her favorites, but she was waiting for a target. Jackie had silently hoped her parents had gotten Mr. Frog in the mail. She knew how they both felt about her being un-reachable even if it was for work. The small frog was the best she could do to avoid breaking the rules.

Three days of surveillance came and went, albeit slowly. Tony and Jackie checked in with the other authorities they were working with. Nobody had seen anything at all. Not even a trace.

"She's changed her behavior. She knows better." Tony said blithely.

"Wait...." Jackie interrupted Tony as she thumbed through a file.

"I think I have a plan." Jackie said with a small smile.

The next morning Jackie walked into the Chanel boutique like she belonged there. Much to the chagrin of the manager, most of the regular staff had been kicked out. The only people who remained were the oldest staff members. The rest of the staff had been replaced with law enforcement. That way it looked like nothing was out of the ordinary. Jackie wore the typical black dress suit and heels. Her hair was pinned back tightly. Underneath her blazer Jackie was packing enough heat to take out half of France. She couldn't take any chances, Jeanne Benoit was going to prison today.

Jackie listened carefully on her earpiece as she pretended to watch over the fitting rooms. Nothing. Not a peep. The store had opened at nine...it was almost noon.

Finally, the INTERPOL officer posing as a doorman said what Jackie had been dying to hear.

"Ahh, the lovely Mademoiselle Benoit...how lovely to see you." His French accent was perfect.

"And you as well." Jeanne said in a low voice as she entered the store.

Jackie caught a glimpse of her as she entered the store. She was older, but she was still beautiful. It made sense how her Uncle Tony could have charmed her. Two beautiful, charming people, wooing one another. A long time ago, in a world that was so far away to Jackie it _had_ happened.

"I love it!" Jeanne Benoit gushed as the boutique manager led her back to the dressing rooms.

Jackie could see that Jeanne was holding a purple and gold sun dress. It was lovely. _"Of course it's lovely, it's Chanel_." Jackie reminded herself as she made eye contact with Jeanne.

"Please...show Mademoiselle Benoit to a fitting room." The store manager directed as she made eye contact with Jackie.

"Certainly." Jackie replied in near perfect French.

"Another new girl?" Jeanne asked as she eyed the store manager.

"The other girl liked to steal." The manager replied tartly.

Jackie led Jeanne down the corridor to the very last fitting room. It had been chosen for a reason. If other patrons were in the store there would be less of a scene. Hopefully there would be less of a scene Jackie thought to herself. Jackie removed the gold key from her wrist and opened the door. She let Jeanne into the fitting room. Jackie saw the purple dress fall to the floor.

"Bonjour!" Tony DiNozzo said as he hopped to his feet. He had made himself comfortable on the bench in the dressing room.

Jackie placed one hand on her hip instinctively. Jeanne Benoit dropped the designer purse she was carrying to the ground. She stood back up and kept both hands in the air.

"Smart choice." Tony said as he moved towards Jeanne.

Jackie still kept her hand firmly at her hip. This was France after all, they had different attitudes when it came to firearms, and Jackie wasn't going to draw a weapon until she had to.

"Jeanne Benoit...you're under arrest." Tony said in English.

Jackie tossed Tony a pair of cuffs she had on her. Tony quickly cuffed Jeanne and patted her down.

"She's clean." Tony said with an amazed look.

By then all of the back-up that had been stationed in the store had arrived. Everybody was shouting back and forth in French, and English. Jackie's mind raced trying to make sense of it all. She caught bits and pieces of conversation.

The next thing she knew Tony was leading Jeanne out of the dressing room.

In a decidedly un-ladylike manner Jeanne turned her head as she walked by Jackie, and spit on her shoes. Jackie looked at the saliva that covered her designer shoes. There had been nothing about spitting in the file Jackie had read. As Tony dragged her away Jeanne shouted at Jackie in French. Jeanne knew that Tony didn't understand a lick of French.

"What did she say to you?" Tony asked as they drove to a French police station a few minutes after Jeanne had been placed in the custody of French law enforcement.

Jackie smiled at the remark. To Jeanne it must have been an insult, but to Jackie it only re-enforced her purpose in life.

"Spit it out!" Tony yelled harshly.

The driver jolted at Tony's comment.

"She called me a red-headed bastard." Jackie said with a sly smile as the car jerked to a stop on the narrow Paris street.

Jackie and Tony exited the vehicle and headed into the police station. Jeanne Benoit was waiting inside. She was waiting for them. It was a heady feeling for Jackie. One of the world's most powerful and lucrative criminals had requested to see her. Creepy, but complimentary at the same time.

"You look exactly like your mother." Jeanne said in French as Jackie sat across from her in the sparse interview room.

"And you act much like your father." Jeanne added as Jackie stared at Jeanne.

"Likewise." Jackie retorted.

"Why go rouge Jeanne? You were a doctor...a physician. You could have helped so many people, but instead you willingly chose a life of inflicting harm...I don't understand." Jackie mused.

Jackie understood perfectly. She just wanted the satisfaction of hearing Jeanne say it.

"When my father died...everything changed. When I found out who Tony really was...everything changed. Life was never the same again. I came back here...trying to put my life back together. None of it made me happy. Healing the sick....spending time with my friends. None of it felt right. My father's business associates were contacting me day and night. Somebody had to take over, and that somebody was me." Jeanne said it with a small smile.

"_The audacity_." Jackie thought to herself. Jeanne was actually proud of her work. It made Jackie's stomach turn.

"You've had time to profile me." Jackie said aloud abruptly changing the subject.

"I profile no one." Jeanne retorted.

"Yes, I would assume you pay others for that task." Jackie said simply.

"Your mother...your father....God, your childhood must have been horrific." Jeanne said with a twisted, menacing expression on her face.

Jackie bit her lip...there were so many things she could say. So many things she wanted to say.

"I feel that a father for an arms dealer must have been horrific. How could a monster raise a child?" Jackie arched an eyebrow as she said it. She knew the response she wanted to elicit from Jeanne.

"He wasn't a monster!" Jeanne screamed as she pounded a fist on the wooden table.

Behind the mirror of the interview room Tony DiNozzo and two French police officers flinched.

"So be it...Jeanne, you've managed to elude everybody for years now. What gives?" Jackie asked.

It had seemed too easy. She had changed her patterns at the café, but it now seemed she had allowed herself to fall into the trap at Chanel. Something was missing, and Jackie had to find the puzzle piece to put it all together.

"I have immunity." Jeanne practically whispered it.

Jackie snarled at the woman and then laughed hysterically. The idea was unfathomable. Every law enforcement agency in the Americas and in Europe wanted a piece of Jeanne Benoit.

"Liar." Jackie hurled the insult in French.

"It's called stage four pancreatic cancer. The fastest-spreading of all cancers." Jeanne said loudly. She knew who was behind the mirror and she wanted him to hear.

"I'll be dead before my trial. Nobody is going to let me rot in jail. I've signed all the papers. I have denied all the life-saving treatments. All I want is medicine for the pain. The doctors know that...my friends too." Jeanne said with a sly smile.

"_That bitch...she's even proud that she's dying_." Jackie thought to herself.

"A martyr for the cause." Jackie said as she stared into Jeanne's eyes.

"So who's taking over the family now?" Jackie asked out of curiosity.

"Nobody...I have no children...my siblings and their children have all stayed legitimate." Jeanne said as she stared past Jackie and looked into the two way mirror.

"That's right...I'll probably crawl into bed one night, a few weeks from now, all alone and die." Jeanne said with a frown.

She wanted a reaction from Tony...something...anything.

"You know...I never loved another. I've had lovers, but I've never loved another. Tony DiNozzo is a hard man to shake. Even if what we had was all lies, it was better than anything I'd ever known." Jeanne's eyes welled with tears as she finished speaking.

Jackie heaved a sigh and glanced at her watch. Jeanne was theatrical for sure. A uniformed police officer came in shortly after Jackie signaled that the interview was over. Jackie was done playing theater. If Jeanne wouldn't give up the name of who was the next one in charge, then Jackie didn't see any point in d ragging things out. He lead Jeanne away, and as Jackie walked by Jeanne she looked into her sad pathetic eyes and whispered something in French before spitting on her shoes.

"What did you say to her?" Tony asked, intrigued by the exchange.

Tony had only emerged into the hallway when Jeanne was out of sight. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him ever again. Jeanne's last memory of Tony would be him cuffing her in a fitting room, and turning her over to French Police.

"I just clarified something." Jackie said as she lowered her eyes from Tony's gaze.

"What's that?" Tony asked curious.

"I reminded her that I'm a bitch _and _a bastard, now we know why Gibbs is spelled with two "b's." Jackie said with a sly smile as she headed towards the communications room.

Tony and Jackie stood in front of the large projection screen waiting for Director Vance.

"Hello..." Director Vance's voice echoed through their headsets.

"I just went through all the intel...good work. You two have certainly kept up your end of the bargain...I guess I'm going to have to make good on that favor." Director Vance smiled at Jackie and Tony from a half a world away.

"Thank-you Director Vance." Jackie grinned as she waved to her boss.

"On one condition Agent Gibbs." Vance said in a guarded voice.

"Anything sir." Jackie replied.

"Don't spit...ever again, it's not ladylike." Vance chuckled as he said it.

"Of course sir. Certainly not." Jackie said as she held up her right hand, as if she were taking an oath.

"You two are on the next plane back here...I don't need to see either of you for about three days...catch up on some sleep." Vance directed the two agents.

"Thank-you." Tony and Jackie replied in one voice.

"Jackie...we'll iron out the details when you get back into the office." Vance said with a smile as the feed ended and the screen went dark.

"What details...and what favor?" Tony asked as he took his headset off.

"Time will tell." Jackie said as she handed her headset to a computer technician who sat in the corner controlling the video and audio feeds.

"Just a hint." Tony begged.

"Oh fine...let's just say this favor is the fruition of a fantasy I've had since I was ten." Jackie said with a smirk as the duo headed out of the video conferencing room.

"What...some boy-band is going to sing you happy birthday while you eat an entire ice-cream cake?" Tony joked.

"No." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Your father is going to buy you nothing but designer clothes and never complain about the price?" Tony pushed.

"Nope." Jackie said through a giggle.

"Director Vance is buying you a pony?" Tony guessed again.

"Wrong." Jackie said simply as she and Tony entered the elevator.

"Let's see...Jackie when you were ten there were so many things you wanted...but you've already been to Florida...hmmm what's left?" Tony mused as they arrived in the lobby and exited to find the car waiting to take them to the airport.

"Vance is never going to go for it." Tony said as he realized what Jackie had been referring to.

"He already cleared it with SecNav." Jackie said as she pulled her bag out of the trunk of the car and headed into the ticket counter at the airport.

"No way." Tony said quietly.

"Yes...way. I can't wait to tell mom and dad." Jackie said happily.

"I can't wait!" Tony said as he jumped up and down and hugged Jackie.

"We should catch arms-dealers more often." Jackie whispered quietly.

"If it means cashing in big favors...then I'm all for it." Tony said happily.

The flight home was a quiet one. The second the plane landed Jackie flipped on her phone. There were no text messages or voice mails from her family. Jenny had known better than to even try and contact Jackie at such a time. Jackie sent one text message to Jenny that simply read "I am home."

"Catching a cab home?" Tony asked.

"I have no choice." Jackie muttered as they exited the plane.

"Same here." Tony said. Ziva hadn't even been aware of where Tony was going. He was on special assignment for Director Vance, and that was all she had been told. When Jackie hadn't shown up for work Ziva had assumed that Tony was protecting her in some capacity.

Tony and Jackie split a cab ride to their respective homes. Jackie got dropped off first, and she fell into bed with a small smile on her face. She'd be cashing in on that favor before the week was over, and that made her very, very happy.

Jackie awoke hours later to a text message from her mother. "Good to have you back...love mom."

Jackie smiled at the sweet simplicity of the words and rolled back over to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

****Author's note**: This chapter was inspired by _my_ ultimate fantasy...a sleep over at NCIS Headquarters! It would be an entertaining evening!**

***FIVE WEEKS LATER***

"You've got to be joking." Jethro Gibbs growled as he pinned the visitors badge to his hooded sweatshirt.

"Relax...I'm wearing one...and my picture is on the wall." Jenny pointed to the wall behind the information desk. Photos of directors past and present hung on the wall.

Jenny smiled. She was still the only female on that wall.

"I have to wear one also." Ducky growled.

"Aren't you still a government employee?" Jethro asked referring to the safe-house Ducky ran for undercover agents.

"Something like that." Ducky mumbled as the group headed to the elevator.

"Well...at least nobody else suffered the humiliation of a full-body pat-down." Jacinda added dryly as she shifted her weight.

"I have a valid Federal ID, plus my weapon and badge, and a note from the doctor..._and_ I still got man-handled." Jacinda growled.

"I'll take it up with Vance." Jenny said as she pressed the button for the elevator to take them to the third floor.

"I wanted to break that guy's wrist...I could just tell he was enjoying it way too much." Cooper added as he wrapped an arm around Jacinda's waist.

Jethro smiled to himself. He was beginning to like Cooper more and more. Cooper was a gentleman, and he treated Jacinda so nicely. Jenny nudged Jethro gently. She was thinking the same thing he was.

"I can't wait to tell Vance." Jenny's voice was dripping with disdain.

"When was the last time you had your painkillers?" Cooper asked Jacinda. She looked better than she had in over two months, but she still looked tired, and worn-out.

"Three." Jacinda replied honestly.

Her jaw hadn't healed properly. Ten days ago she had all the wiring removed. It was sooner than she had expected, but much to her dismay the surgeon had to put a plate in her chin. It was the only way she'd ever recover completely. Now any time she went through a metal detector she made noise. In Jacinda's profession it was a huge pain in the ass to say the least. Eager to return to work Jacinda had reluctantly agreed to the surgery.

It had been nice of Jackie to hold off on the festivities until Jacinda could eat solid food. Jacinda was grateful that she was healing quickly. As Jackie had explained to Director Vance what was the point of a sleep over if all the guests couldn't indulge in junk food?

Jacinda had laughed hysterically as soon as she was able. As reward for capturing Jeanne Benoit Jackie was cashing in on her ultimate fantasy. A sleep over at NCIS Headquarters. It was a Friday night just past seven-thirty, and the only people that remained were the weekend crew. Director Vance had warned them weeks ago. They would be putting up with the Gibbs family, and the McGees, and the DiNozzos.

"I can't believe this...I used to dream about it as a kid, and now here I am." Jacinda said wide-eyed as she stood outside the entrance to MTAC holding her sleeping bag underneath one arm, and holding Cooper's hand with her free one.

"I can't believe that in all my time here I never once thought of such a thing." Jenny said as she waited to be let into the room.

"Yeah...but as Director...you had to have crashed on that couch a few times." Jacinda said logically.

"Yep...crashed...for sure." Jenny trailed off as she bit her lower lip and refused to look at Jethro.

He'd undoubtedly make her laugh. Nobody needed to know about that. It was a secret Jenny and Jethro would take to the grave. It had been the night he had decided to return from Mexico. Jenny had been so thankful that Jethro had come to his senses. She had been lonely without him, and he had been lonely without her. Cynthia had left for the night. Jenny had barely remembered to close the door as their passions enveloped one another. The black leather couch had come in handy that night. It was decidedly unprofessional, but to this day Jenny had never regretted it.

"Go dark!" Jenny could hear Jackie's voice bellow from inside the room. The door swung open and Jackie greeted the small group waiting for her.

"Finally!" Jackie squealed with delight as she hugged her sister.

"It's a shame Luke couldn't be here." Jacinda said sadly.

Growing up all three of the Gibbs children had fantasized about what they'd do for an entire evening at NCIS. Making slime in Abby's lab, jumping on the furniture...trying to sleep on an autopsy table. In the mind of a kid NCIS was just another playground.

"I know!" Jackie said as she bit her lip.

Jacinda could see tears welling up in Jackie's eyes. She loved her brother and sister dearly, but sometimes she envied their closeness.

The group followed Jackie into MTAC. The large screen was completely blank. It was a rarity at NCIS, but it had been known to happen. A lone technician sat in the corner. He was required to be there. Director Vance had explained that in no uncertain terms that if there were a crisis of any sort, the sleep over would be kicked out of MTAC and into the bullpen. Jackie had understood completely. Matters of Homeland Security definitely preceded a sleep over.

Jacinda surveyed the MTAC room. It was just as she had remembered it. There was one exception though. In all the time Jacinda spent in MTAC She had never remembered a Marine sitting in the corner. Jacinda squinted in the dim light of the room. It wasn't any Marine...it was Luke.

"Luke!" Jacinda screamed as she ran through the rows of theater-style seats and practically jumped on her brother.

"I'm chopped liver!" Anna squealed as she sat upright in the seat next to Luke. She had scrunched down on purpose. Her immediate presence would have given the secret away instantly. Luke however could blend in somewhat.

"No you're not!" Jenny screamed as she hurled herself up through the seats and jumped on Anna.

"Oh my God...." Anna said breathlessly as her future mother-in-law bounded into her lap.

"That's like...Abby style." Anna said with a laugh.

"No...this is Abby style!" Anna heard a voice scream from across the room. Anna vaguely remembered a menacing laugh, and braced herself for another impact. Her hand was still firmly holding Luke's. A blur of black and silver bounded through the seats...Abby had made her presence known.

The next thing Anna knew she was in a dog pile. The good kind though. This one was all hugs and hellos and kisses as the rest of the team greeted them. When the commotion settled Jenny got off of Anna's lap.

"How did you two manage?" Jenny asked, surprised that the couple had managed to get the same days off.

"My charge nurse owes me a favor." Anna said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know how to call in favors too..." Luke trailed off as he smiled and looked at his father.

Jethro had managed to avoid the tangled web of hugs and hellos.

"Good to see you kid." Jethro said as he extended his hand to his son.

"Nice to see you...gunney." Luke smiled as he greeted his father with the old but familiar nickname.

"Lovely to see you...as always Anna." Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"Hey Gibbs!" Anna squealed as she hugged Jethro.

"I'm dying to know...what's the jealousy meter?" Jethro asked his son.

"Dad, you wouldn't believe it...all the guys are asking for one. People would pay you to make stuff like that. It would be a nice side job for you." Luke explained.

"It would keep him out of my hair." Jenny said as she leaned against the back of one of the seats.

"I leave you alone...most of the time..." Jethro winked at his wife as he said it.

"Ewww...get a room!" Jackie, Luke, and Jacinda chorused all at once.

"People really like it?" Jethro asked in amazement.

"Yeah...If my name and rank weren't on it I'd be afraid it would get stolen." Luke said succinctly.

Luke was referring to the gift his father had given him for his promotion. It was a hand-made wooden carrying case for Luke's sniper rifle. Jethro had painstakingly carved Luke's name and the Marine Corps logo on the case. The inside had been lined with a beautiful red velvet, and Jethro had been so proud of his handiwork. The girls had gotten jewelry, and Luke had gotten a carrying case for his weapon.

"I'm glad you're putting it to good use." Jethro said as he patted Luke's shoulder and headed off to talk to Director Vance who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well Jethro...this is certainly the most unorthodox thing I've ever done as Director." Vance looked at the older man, and avoided Jenny's gaze.

"We thank you very much for it." Jenny said as her green eyes danced.

"The night crew knows...and the techie in the corner has been ordered to stay out of the way." Vance added as he turned to leave.

"Vance...we thank you for your hospitality, but there is one small favor we have to ask you." Jenny said as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Anything." Vance said as he looked at Jenny.

"One of the idiots downstairs decided to manhandle Jacinda. She had her Federal ID with her, and a note from the doctor. He was having a bit too much fun with the pat-down." Jenny said curtly as she crossed her arms.

"What Jenny is trying to say is that if you don't put your boot up his ass...I will." Jethro supplied as he eyed Vance.

"Well from one father to another...I think we can get this straightened out." Vance said as he winked at Jethro and headed for the door.

Before he left Director Vance whispered something in the techie's ear and left with as he waved to the crowd that had gathered in MTAC.

The screen lit up and focused on the lobby of NCIS headquarters. Director Vance made his way through the lobby, waving at people and smiling. He eyed the one agent assigned to building security. Jackie and Jacinda's eyes grew wide as they watched Director Vance throw the young agent to the ground. Two other agents in the lobby turned to stare at the spectacle.

As the agent struggled to get up Vance knelt next to the man and invaded his personal space. What he did next shocked even Jethro. Director Vance's hands went _there_. To the most delicate part of the young agent.

"Never harass a Federal Agent ever again." Vance whispered to the young man was held in the Director's firm grasp.

The young man nodded and winced at the same time.

"Get off the floor and do your job the right way!" Vance yelled as he stood up and smiled into the lens of the nearest security camera.

The young agent stood up and shook off the pain that seared through him.

"All better?" Jenny whispered in Jethro's ear.

"Well...its not a boot up the ass, but it will do." Jethro whispered back.

Jethro heard the satisfying smack of a loud high five. Jackie and Jacinda were congratulating one another on the small victory.

"Nobody touches my girl." Cooper said happily as he kissed Jacinda on the cheek.

"Nobody touches _our_ girl." Jethro corrected.

"Where's the chow?" Luke shouted from his seat.

"McNugget and Probie-san are on their way back with it...I'm going to change before the food arrives." Jackie yelled to her brother as she headed out the door.

"What all did we get? I am starved!" Luke whined.

"The standard sleep-over food." Tony replied.

"Junk...all sugar and fat!" Ziva said happily.

"And one hundred per-cent kosher!" Tony added as he kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"Something like that...." Ziva trailed off as she reached for Tony's hand.

"I have a ton of munchies stock-piled in the lab." Abby added.

"She's not joking...the good news is that we spent so much at Super Buy and Save that my next year's membership is free." Tim McGee added as he headed over to the darkened corner to chat with the technican that was required to watch the team all night.

"Food's here!" Jackie yelled as she entered MTAC wearing a bright pink sweatsuit and fuzzy slippers.

Standing behind Jackie were Aaron and Alex. The young men were loaded down with at least four pizzas and several large brown paper bags.

"Pizza and wings!" Jackie said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Lo-mein and fried rice!" Alex added as he proudly held up the paper bags.

"Techie...light it up!" Jackie barked at the technician in the corner.

"He has a name." Tim McGee chided his co-worker.

"Whatever...just as long as my computer works." Jackie said dryly.

"Food goes over there..." Jackie said as she pointed to a long table that had been brought in especially for the sleep over.

Obediently Alex and Aaron headed over to the table that was already set up with paper utensils, plates, cups and soda. The lights in MTAC dimmed, and the big screen flashed back to life.

"Where did you find that?!" Jenny exclaimed as she looked at the screen.

It was a picture of her, wearing a black wig standing outside a Serbian farmhouse.

"Where did you find that!?" Alex squealed as a photo of him and Aaron taken during an in-service flashed across the screen.

"I have my sources." Jackie said with a laugh.

The photos of everybody from the team kept playing as the group ate and chatted happily. The memories of the past flashed across the screen. The photos Jackie had recovered were awesome. Ducky and his mother exiting the elevator, Jethro with Maddie Tyler, Ziva and Abby finally getting along. Mike Franks actually smiling. The photo slide-show was amazing.

"This part is my favorite..." Jackie said loudly as the screen faded to black for a second.

Slowly, a dark photo materialized. It had been taken in MTAC years ago. Until it flashed on the screen Jethro had no idea that McGee had ever taken the snapshot. It was the shadows of Jenny and Jethro standing in front of the big screen. She was wearing a skirt and the usual stillettos, Jethro could tell from the photo. He could also tell that she had been scolding him about something. What exactly, he couldn't remember. There had been a lot of scolding over the years. Jenny gripped Jethro's hand as she eyed the image. It had been so long ago.

"The end!" Jackie yelled happily as the screen went blank and the lights brightened slightly.

"Thank-you techie...you may eat..." Jackie joked at the shadowy figure in the corner.

The technician spared no time as he got up from his seat and headed over to the food table. The smell of buffalo ranch wings and pizza had been torturing him. Jackie spent much of her time chatting happily with the team that she viewed more as an extended family than as co-workers, and of course her actual family members.

"Techie...get us set up." Jackie yelled across the room at the young technician. He was busy talking to Tim McGee.

The young man set his plate of half-eaten food down and ran to fulfill Jackie's request. From the corner of her eye Jackie could see Tim McGee place a firm hand on the young mans shoulder. The young techie picked his food up and began eating.

"I said get us set up!" Jackie yelled as she strode over to her Uncle Tim and the technician.

"As a Senior Agent I told him not to move until you bother to learn his name, and introduce yourself properly." Tim McGee said as his blue eyes glared at Jackie.

She was a good kid, and a great agent but sometimes she had too much of her father's personality. Tim McGee was getting in some nerd revenge. Jackie needed to appreciate all of the work being done to keep her and the rest of the team happy.

"I am Jackie Gibbs." Jackie said with a forced smile as she extended her hand.

"I am Liam Snyder." The techie said as he shook Jackie's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you. Thank-you for all of your help this evening. Please, help yourself to all the food and stuff...don't forget to have some fun too." Jackie said as her face softened into a genuine smile.

In the dim light of MTAC Jackie took the time to take in Liam's presence. He was usually a shadow in the corner, but now at Tim's behest he was a real person. He was tall, and unusually fit for a computer technician. Jackie couldn't quite make out his eye or hair color in the dim room, but he had strong classic features, and a firm handshake.

"So...I got the agenda you e-mailed me. The photo slide-show is over does that mean that it's time for..." Liam trailed off.

"It sure is!" Jackie said thrilled that he had actually read the e-mail.

"Time for some Super-Theft-Automotive!" Liam yelled to the crowd.

"Tournament style?" Alex McGee questioned from somewhere in the crowd.

"Just like when we were kids!" Jackie yelled back.

"I love Super-Theft-Automotive!" Liam exclaimed as he eyed Jackie cautiously.

"Really?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"Yep...Liam loves video games...he's a level five Wizard King." Tim McGee said proudly.

"What?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Is that like an Elf-Lord thing?" Jackie added still confused.

"Umm...it's like a thousand levels better than an Elf-Lord." McGee explained. He and Liam loved to talk about their on-line gaming pursuits.

"Really?" Jackie asked feigning interest. She loved the car chase and shooting video games, but had never become engrossed into the fantasy or role-playing games.

"I'm going to get the controls plugged in." Liam smiled at Jackie and headed back to his corner.

Ten minutes later the menu for Super-Theft-Automotive was on the big screen and the controllers were all ready for their respective owners.

"For anybody who's not into the video-game scene we're going to have tube-sock races in the hallway outside Abby's lab...slime-making lessons inside the lab, and for the especially daring Ducky and his lovely protege Palm Tree will provide a darkened tour of Autopsy." Jackie explained as she stood in front of the screen.

As if on cue Jimmy Palmer appeared in the doorway to MTAC.

"Grab some food Palm Tree." Jackie directed.

"Tube sock races?" Ziva raised an eyebrow and looked at her best friend Jenny.

"Yeah...it's when you race on a tiled floor in socks with no shoes...it's really slippery...and fun. It's even better if you ride the elevator to the floor the race is taking place on, and just bolt when the doors slide open." Jenny summarized.

"It's better if the floor gets greased first!" Jethro exclaimed as he took his shoes off.

"I have a stick of vegetable shortening in the lab!" Abby said happily.

"Why?" Tim McGee wondered aloud, knowing he'd instantly regret the answer.

"Don't worry about that Timmy." Abby said as she shot a coy smile at Tim.

"Great!" Jethro Gibbs yelled as he bolted from MTAC and headed down to the lab.

Abby rolled her eyes at Jenny. Both women knew that Jethro was downstairs hurriedly applying a thin layer of shortening to the tiled floor.

"Count us in!" Anna yelled from the back of the room.

"Me too!" Jacinda shouted.

"Not just yet..." Cooper whispered protectively in Jacinda's ear.

"Count me out." Jacinda said dryly.

"You'll be there in spirit...I promise." Anna said as she eyed Jacinda sympathetically.

"I can't wait to kick your butt Elf-Lord." Tony said as he smacked McGee on the back of the head.

Tony was referring to the constant battle for Super-Theft-Automotive dominance. Tim McGee may have been good at his fantasy games, but Tony DiNozzo knew how to steal cars and money in the video game world.

"You're on!" Tim said excitedly.

The two men immediately headed to the controls and began playing.

The tube sock races seemed to be extremely popular. By midnight Jethro had been declared the ultimate champion.

"It lives!" Jacinda yelled as she slid a blob of green slime she had made down Cooper's arm.

"All it needs is googly eyes." Cooper added jokingly as he smiled at Jacinda. She looked so darn cute with her hair in a ponytail and her purple sweatsuit. He had decided that the coordinating fuzzy slippers were the perfect finishing touch, and Jacinda smiled as he told her so.

"Third drawer on the left-hand side." Abby said as she re-entered the lab.

"No way..." Cooper giggled at the thought.

Jacinda cleared her throat and pointed to the drawer she had opened. Inside were googly eyes, funny shaped ears, and lips. Cooper thought he saw a pair of miniature clown shoes, but he wasn't completely sure.

"It's like a Pal graveyard..." Cooper said in awe.

"Add some of this..." Abby said as she produced something from a shelf of chemicals.

"Why?" Jacinda asked just as she had finished placing a pair of very googly eyes in the green pile of slime that sat on one of the lab tables.

"Just add it at and stir...then let me know what you think." Abby said with a smile as she dumped some of the chemical into a container and added the pile of slime, minus the eyes.

Jacinda obeyed Abby's instructions. The mixture became harder and harder to stir.

"It's ready!" Abby yelled as she returned to the lab.

"What?" Jacinda asked.

"Take it out of the cup." Abby directed.

Jacinda obeyed.

"Now form it into a ball shape, and you'll have your very own home-made bouncy ball." Abby explained.

Jacinda dropped the ball to the floor, and much to her surprise it did bounce.

"Hey...that is cool!" Cooper said as Jacinda smiled at the small marvel of science.

"If you'll excuse me I have a floor to de-grease." Abby said as she exited the lab carrying a spray bottle of industrial strenght solvent.

"Let's head back to MTAC...you look tired." Cooper said as he rubbed Jacinda's shoulders gently.

"I am." Jacinda admitted as she yawned.

Cooper and Jacinda entered the elevator when Jacinda suddenly got a wicked idea. She hit the elevator button for the top floor. Nobody would ever know. It was so clandestine, but she had to try it. Jacinda was sick of being well-behaved and mild-mannered.

"Where are we going?" Cooper asked as Jacinda pressed him up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him passionately.

"That's classified." Jacinda said with a heavy breath as she ended the kiss.

The doors dinged open. Jacinda motioned for Cooper to remain silent. Jacinda kept her eyes peeled on the darkened fourth level for any movement. Jacinda stood outside the stainless steel double doors and jiggled the handle. Much to her surprise it opened. They were so close. Jacinda practically yanked Cooper into the room with her. She tried the second set of doors, and they opened wide. Jacinda flipped on one light only. She didn't want to raise any suspicions.

"No...no...no way!" Cooper hissed as he realized where they were.

Jacinda settled into the large leather chair behind the Director's desk. Even in a sweatsuit she looked like she belonged there.

"Inter-agency cooperation is a must. I don't mean NCIS, but it's more like an unspoken agreement. If the DEA keeps the ATF satisfied...we'll see that a positive working relationship continues...and it could possibly develop into a positively electrifying personal relationship." Jacinda added slowly as she arched an eyebrow at Cooper.

"No way...not here." Cooper was nervous.

"Whatever...you know you want it." Jacinda was toying with Cooper's emotions.

"Yes...but not here." Cooper added in a low voice.

"Fine by me." Jacinda said as she headed towards the door.

Cooper couldn't believe she was giving up that easy...it was so un-Jacinda like.

Before he could change his mind Cooper reached out and grabbed Jacinda by the arm. Their sweatsuits were quickly discarded as they fumbled in the semi-dark room to the leather couch.

"I can't believe it." Cooper said as he slipped back into his sweatpants.

"We're not the first and we won't be the last." Jacinda said still breathless.

"What?" Cooper asked already knowing the answer. It happend in every agency. Hooking up in the Director's office was like joining the mile-high club. A heady prospect that few ever got the pleasure of accomplishing.

"Shhh!" Jacinda said. The lover side of her switched off, and she went back into Federal Agent mode.

Jacinda determined the coast was clear and the couple headed back to MTAC as if nothing out of the ordinary had occured.

Hopefully nobody would notice their prolonged abscence. If anybody did...they weren't saying a word, mostly because they were all asleep. The video game tournament had ended and the screen was blank. Most of the sleep over guests were already curled up in their sleeping bags and snoring softly. It was quite the sight...a dozen people in sleeping bags on the floor of MTAC. Cooper checked his watch. It was three-thirty a.m. and it was time for some shut-eye. As Cooper rolled out their sleeping bags he counted heads. The only person missing was Jethro. Cooper handed Jacinda a bottle of water and her pain killers. She dutifully ingested both, and then kissed Cooper goodnight. As soon as he was sure she was sleeping he got out of his sleeping bag and headed off to find Jethro.

After a quick set of directions from the night crew Cooper headed to autopsy. Jethro was down there sitting on one of the steel tables, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Hey Gibbs...everbody else is off in dream land..." Cooper joked as he stared at the older man.

"Can't sleep." Gibbs said simply.

"Bad memories?" Cooper asked as he glanced at their surroundings.

Jethro shook his head.

"Night crew got the news from Baja a half-hour ago. My friend Mike Franks died in his sleep shortly after midnight." Jethro said as he fought back tears.

"I am so sor-" Cooper began before he was cut off by Jethro.

"I don't need sympathies, or apologies...it's just hard. He was one of my last links to Shannon and Kelly." Gibbs lamented.

"Anything I can do to help?" Cooper asked nervously.

Gibbs glared at the young man.

"You don't accept condolences or apologies...I was just trying to say something polite that wouldn't upset you." Cooper said honestly.

"That's the first time anybody has ever asked me that." Jethro said honestly. He was beginning to like Cooper more and more.

Sure Jenny had offered to listen over the years...but that was part of the problem, she had always wanted to talk. Jethro didn't want to talk. He wanted to shove his feelings into a boat and make peace in his own way. It had taken time but Jenny had come to recognize that over the years.

"You can help me get a boat out of my basement." Jethro said as he hopped off the autopsy table and motioned for Cooper to follow him.

Cooper's heart skipped a beat. Getting asked to help move a boat was the ultimate compliment Jethro Gibbs could offer. He kept it a closely guarded secret and only a few people knew the trick to moving a large boat without damaging it.

"We both need our rest." Jethro said as they entered the elevator and headed back up to MTAC to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

1***NOVEMBER 9th***

"Just think...if you're patient and Luke is well-behaved you'll have your own in ten years." Jenny whispered as she clasped the pearl necklace around Anna's neck.

"Thank-you Jenny." Anna smiled as she touched the necklace delicately.

"Is this the necklace I've heard so much about?" Anna's mother asked as she finished spreading out the train on Anna's dress.

"One and the same." Jenny said as she stood back and smiled.

"It _is_ lovely!" Anna's mother said happily.

"I'm going to go find my seat now...when I see you next we'll have the same last name!" Jenny exclaimed as she hugged Anna delicately.

"We will!" Anna said as she hugged Jenny.

"You girls look so pretty!" Jenny gushed as she eyed Jacinda and Jackie.

Anna had chosen a pale pink shade for the bridesmaids dresses. The pale shade was offset by shiny black satin sashes adorned with small rhinestones. The strapless floor length gowns looked nice on all the girls in the wedding party. At first Jacinda and Jackie hadn't been so sure how pink would offset their red hair, but the shade was pale enough that both girls pulled it off rather well.

"You look hot, as always!" Jackie said jokingly.

"Thanks." Jenny said as she winked at her daughters and headed towards the chapel.

Jenny held back tears as she found Jethro leaning against a pillar in his tuxedo.

"You still have twenty minutes." Jethro said as he looked at his watch without turning around.

"You heard my heels on the marble." Jenny said knowingly.

"Yep." Jethro said simply, still facing away from his wife.

"Why aren't you back there powdering somebody's nose, or solving some sort of fashion emergency?" Jethro asked as Jenny stood next to him.

"They're all put together, and besides these final few minutes belong to Anna and her mother. I'll get to do this twice Jethro...Estella only gets one chance." Jenny said knowingly as she laced her arm through the crook of Jethro's elbow.

"And you're sure our girls are both getting married?" Jethro teased.

"I told you...Jacinda will be engaged by the end of this year...and Jackie won't be far behind." Jenny said as she fought back tears.

"They grow up too fast." Jethro said as one of the ushers waved at Jenny and Jethro.

"That's our cue." Jethro said as he led Jenny to the doors of the chapel.

Their arms remained linked as Jethro slowly walked down the aisle with Jenny. They took their seats, just like they had practiced at rehearsal. Moments later Anna's brother escorted their mother to her seat. The bridesmaids soon followed, and then there was only the slightest of delays before the old familiar tune piped through the organ as the congregation stood and the doors to the chapel opened wide. Anna looked absolutely radiant as her father escorted her down the aisle, and left her in Luke's capable hands.

"He doesn't look nervous at all." Jenny whispered proudly.

"Marines don't get nervous." Jethro whispered knowingly.

The ceremony itself went extremely fast. Jenny was reminded of her own wedding day. Everything was a blur. Photographs, meeting people, it all seemed to go by _too_ fast. As Jenny danced the night away at the reception she couldn't believe just how beautiful the decorations were, or that her son was really married.

"It's time!" Anna yelled as she grabbed Jenny by the hand and the two women ducked behind a floral arrangement.

"Hold this!" Anna thrust her bouquet at Jenny.

Jenny accepted the large bouquet of flowers. Anna reached around her neck and began fumbling for the clasp on the pearls.

"No dear...not yet, wear them to the ball tomorrow night." Jenny said as she held the flowers with one hand and gently placed a hand over Anna's.

"Really?" Anna asked as her eyes grew wide.

Jenny nodded. She hadn't cried all day, and now was not the time to start.

"You're a glutton for punishment. Your wedding on a Friday night and the Marine Corps Birthday Ball the next evening...." Jenny shook her head as she trailed off.

"It's what we wanted...Luke swears he'll never forget our anniversary now." Anna laughed.

"Gibbs men never forget." Jenny said truthfully. In all their time together Jethro had never forgotten a birthday, anniversary, or other special occasion.

"I'll be sure to get plenty of rest tonight!" Anna blushed as she said it.

"You're a horrible liar!" Jenny joked as she handed the bouquet back to Anna.

"Just like we practiced?" Anna said as she winked at Jenny, eyeing her bouquet.

Jenny only nodded as she followed Anna to the dance floor. The music stopped as Anna made her way to the center of the dance floor. The crowd dissipated until only the single women, Jacinda and Jackie included, were left. Jenny caught Jethro hovering near the edge of the dance floor, and Jenny stood next to him.

"One...two...three!" The crowd roared as Anna faced away from the women.

Just as she was about to toss the bouquet Anna surprised everyone by turning and running towards the small group of single women. Anna eyed Jacinda in the crowd and ran over to her new sister-in-law. Anna placed the bouquet in Jacinda's hands. Both women eyed each other mischievously before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

At the far end of the reception hall Liam Snyder placed a comforting hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"Your single days are history." Liam teased.

"I can't wait." Cooper said honestly.

"You better treat her right...I have a sword and I know how to use it!" Luke teased Cooper.

"I have a Sig and I know how to use it." Cooper teased back.

"One mind...any weapon." Luke retorted.

"I don't want to get caught in the crossfire, I'm just an innocent techie!" Liam squealed as he raised both hands in surrender.

"Nobody stays innocent for long once they start hanging out with Jackie!" Luke said with a laugh.

Liam pondered the good-natured teasing. It had a bit of truth to it. He and Jackie hadn't been together long, just since the night of the sleep over. Ever since then though, he had become far more adventurous.

Liam was just about to say something when Luke smacked him and Cooper on the back.

"Well boys...I'm going to get my wife...we have a Jacuzzi suite waiting for us." Luke grinned at the two men knowingly.

"Get some rest...you've got a ball to go to tomorrow night!" Cooper teased.

Luke ignored the comment and went to find his beautiful new wife.

***New Year's Eve***

"This is my kind of party." Jethro Gibbs said as he plunked a paper bag of take-out on the kitchen table.

"Same here!" Jenny replied as she took a bottle of red wine out of the refrigerator.

"You, me, lo-mein noodles and General Tso's Chicken!" Jethro said happily as he stood behind Jenny and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmh...save it for later!" Jenny said as she turned in Jethro's arms so she was facing him.

"Don't know if I can." Jethro muttered honestly.

"You don't have a choice." Jenny retorted as she broke free of the embrace and rummaged through a drawer for a corkscrew.

Jethro pretended to pout for a second before he began emptying the brown paper bag of its contents.

"Can you get this please?" Jenny asked as she handed Jethro the corkscrew and the wine bottle.

Jenny was perfectly capable of opening the wine, but sometimes it was just plain fun being the damsel in distress. Tonight would be no exception.

"Are your hands bothering you?" Jethro asked cautiously.

Jenny nodded no.

"Would you tell me if they were?" Jethro asked nervously. As time progressed Jethro had become increasingly aware that Jenny's health could fail at any moment. Her disease could return, so far she had been lucky, but he couldn't bear to think about it.

"Okay then..." Jethro trailed off as he opened the wine.

"Its not my hands...stop worrying." Jenny scolded.

She could practically hear the negative thoughts race through his mind.

"Well then?" Jethro said as the cork popped out of the neck of the bottle with a satisfyingly loud sound.

"It's just that you're the man of the house, and sometimes it's nice to have you act the part." Jenny said as she smiled at her husband.

"Yep...I'm here to kill bugs and open stuff." Jethro lamented. It was an old joke he and Jenny shared.

"Well...there are only some things a man can do." Jenny said provocatively as she arched an eyebrow, before turning towards the cupboards for some wine glasses.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Jethro said as Jenny set the glasses in front of him and he began to pour wine.

"Stick around after midnight and I'll show you." Jenny said as she sat down at the table and reached for some chopsticks.

"I think it can be arranged." Jethro said as he happily began eating.

Jenny and Jethro spent a quiet New Year's Eve watching old movies, and going through the traditional countdown to midnight. The couple was in a passionate embrace on the couch when Jenny's cell phone rang.

"You really need to answer that." Jethro said as he pulled himself away from Jenny, already knowing who was on the phone.

"It's Jacinda..." Jenny said trailing off as she read the caller ID.

"Hello dear!" Jenny said happily.

"Mom! Mom! I'm engaged!" Jacinda yelled over the phone.

Jenny looked over at her husband with wide eyes. He sat on the edge of the couch, a smile plastered on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I definitely stole the "coat" thing from the episode "Jeopardy." It's one of my favorites! Not my idea at all, but a clever one nonetheless.

***SIX MONTHS LATER***

"It's beautiful." Cooper whispered in Jacinda's ear as he stood behind her on the balcony.

"I know." Jacinda said quietly as she let out a sigh. She had traveled to London with her parents and siblings when she had been eleven.

"You had the perfect idea for honeymoon." Cooper said happily as he wrapped his arms around Jacinda and embraced her.

"Thank-you." Jacinda replied.

It was just after midnight. London was ablaze with twinkling lights. Big Ben had faithfully tolled out the hours since their time in London began. They had only been there for a few short hours, but what they had seen of the city before dark had been beautiful.

"I have this awful feeling that two weeks is going to go by so fast." Cooper said wistfully as he tightened his grip on his new wife.

"It will." Jacinda said knowingly. Anytime she had traveled time always seemed to pass so quickly.

"The past six months have flown by." Cooper whispered as he rested his chin on the top of Jacinda's head.

"Well when you're planning a wedding and trying to bring down the nastiest family in D.C. time flies." Jacinda said dryly.

"What was our agreement?" Cooper teased.

"No shop talk." Jacinda said succinctly. She was going to put the Moretti's firmly out of her mind for the next fourteen days.

"Shall we?" Cooper asked as he pointed towards the beautiful hotel suite the couple had rented.

"We shall." Jacinda said happily. She was eager to get the usual honeymoon activities underway.

"So I was thinking of how nice it would be to leave London with a special souvenir." Cooper whispered as Jacinda cuddled up next to him. Their love-making had been especially fantastic since arriving in London. Jacinda was jet-lagged, and exhausted from her exertions, but she couldn't resist staying awake to talk and cuddle with her husband.

"What would that be?" Jacinda asked as she looked into Cooper's eyes. Jacinda already knew the answer, but she just liked hearing Cooper say it.

"A baby." Cooper whispered as a grin spread across his face.

"It would be nice." Jacinda said as she snuggled closer to Cooper. She couldn't get enough of him lately.

"I'm not a doctor or anything but I think we are off to a good start." Cooper said as he kissed Jacinda softly.

"Repeat performances may be necessary just to be sure." Jacinda replied hoping Cooper would take the hint.

"Definetly." Cooper said as he leaned down and kissed Jacinda again, this time with more passion than the first.

***ONE YEAR LATER***

"Jenny...it's Tim." Tim McGee was trying to remain calm, but his voice sounded panicked.

Jenny knew something was horribly wrong.

"Yes Tim, I'm listening." Jenny said as she eyed Jethro nervously.

"I just got a text message from Jacinda...it's bad. Really bad." Tim explained as he waited for Jenny to respond.

"What did she say?" Jenny now feared the worst.

"She needs a winter coat...the thickest, heaviest one we can find. For her _and_ Cooper." Tim let out a huge sigh as he added Cooper's name.

Hearing that one of her children needed their coat was not on Jenny's to do list. It was an old code between her and Jethro. They had passed it on to their children. If the kids were ever in danger they were instructed to tell Tim McGee they needed their coat. The heavier the coat, the worse the trouble.

"Shit...did you trace the message?" Jenny asked.

Jethro had been absentmindedly eating his sandwich during the entire conversation, but now his food fell to his lap. Hearing his wife ask if a message had been traced was never a good sign. Jethro picked up his half-eaten sandwich and returned it to the plate in front of him. He'd have to wait for Jenny to get off the phone before he'd know the whole story.

"So they're already on the scene...okay...we'll be right there." Jenny said as she hung up the phone.

"It's Jacinda and Cooper." Jenny said. Her emerald eyes were incredibly dark and she was fighting back tears.

"They've both been taken hostage by the Moretti's." Jenny added.

"Where?" Jethro asked as he stood up.

"An abandoned warehouse by the old dock. The entire alphabet is already there. Communication has been established, and so far they're not negotiating. It's going to be a stand-off." Jenny explained.

"Not if I can help it." Jethro said as he ran upstairs.

In less than a minute Jethro returned with two pistols.

"Let's go." He said as he handed one weapon to Jenny who quickly holstered it on her hip.

"Where are they?" Jenny asked, craning her neck to survey the rooftops of the other buildings by the dock. as Jethro parked the SUV they had driven just outside the police barricades.

"They're called snipers for a reason. They don't stand there and wave hello before they take somebody out." Jethro explained as he exited the vehicle.

"Well then...sometimes it's just nice to know they are there." Jenny added dryly.

"They're there." Jethro said knowingly as he headed towards the barricade.

"And you are?" A uniformed police officer assigned to keeping the barriers up questioned Jethro as he attempted to put one leg over the barricade.

"Jethro Gibbs NCI..." Jethro trailed off. He wasn't an NCIS agent anymore.

"Our daughter is in there!" Jethro said as he continued to hop the barricade.

"Sir...nobody gets past this barricade!" The officer shouted.

"But that's my daughter in there!" Jethro shouted back.

"I don't care!" The uniformed officer shouted as he reached for Jethro and grabbed his collar.

Instinctively Jethro fought back.

"Stop!" A woman's voice demanded.

The two men stopped fighting as a tiny hand with a firm grip reached between them. It was Ziva.

"He is with us." Ziva said as she looked at the police officer.

"And so is she." Tony DiNozzo pointed at Jenny as the officer looked at Tony, then at Ziva.

Jenny hopped the barricade in record time.

"Is she hurt...is he hurt?" Jenny asked frantically as Ziva attempted to calm Jenny's frazzled nerves.

"So far...no shots fired." Ziva said reassuringly as she rested a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Shots mean nothing." Jenny replied darkly. She had the courage to vocalize what Ziva had thought was best left unsaid.

"Mom! Dad!" Jackie yelled as she rounded the corner. Jackie was in much the same state as Ziva and Tony, wearing a bullet-proof vest and loaded down with weaponry.

"Honey! What's going on?" Jethro asked as he stood next to Jackie.

"Well...they're ready to negotiate." Jackie said as she looked at her father.

"Who's the negotiator?" Jethro asked.

"Well when the ATF, FBI and the DEA can stop fighting about who we're sending in then I'll let you know." Jackie said with a pained expression.

"Where's the communication center?" Jethro asked.

Jackie pointed to a black motor home with deeply tinted windows.

"I'll be back." Jethro said as he glanced at Jenny and ran towards the motor home. Jenny was still standing next to Ziva. She was frozen in shock. It was almost as if she had shut down mentally and emotionally.

"Hey boss." Tim McGee said uneasily as Jethro stepped into the communications center.

"Not your boss." Gibbs grunted.

"What the hell is going on?" Jethro Gibbs demanded as he looked at a motor home full of shocked agents, all busily monitoring computers, and television screens.

Towards the back of the vehicle Jethro could hear a heated debate about which agency would be sent in to negotiate.

"How about if NCIS sends somebody?" Jethro bellowed through the vehicle.

Stunned agents and computer technicians looked up at him. The argument stopped suddenly.

"That would be the answer to my prayers." A female voice said from the back. A petite figure clad in black made her way through to the front of the motor home.

"Emily Fornell...I didn't recognize you in your riot gear." Jethro joked. Now as she stood in front of him the only thing that gave her away was the blond ponytail.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Emily asked as she looked up at Jethro and concentrated on his white hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jethro said as he took his weapon out of its holster and handed it to Emily.

"Good." Emily knew from her father that Jethro was one of the best negotiators in the business.

He knew how to read people, and that's what mattered.

"All right...we're sending in a negotiator...let them know." Emily said.

"They're all for it." Tim McGee replied as he communicated with the Moretti's.

"Here you go." A young ATF agent handed Jethro a bullet-proof vest. Jethro strapped the vest on immediately.

"That building over there." Emily pointed to a dilapidated metal building about a hundred feet away from the communications center.

"And..." Jethro said trailing off.

"Two gunmen for sure...Jacinda and Cooper are the only known hostages. It started with one of the family's associates remembering Cooper and Jacinda's faces from last time." Emily explained as she made her way out of the motor home with Gibbs. Emily had been referring to the under-cover work Jacinda had started shortly after working with the ATF.

"Snipers on the rooftops all around us...helicopters circling...and about sixty SWAT personnel all ready at a moment's notice." Emily said as she waved her hand at the scene around her.

"They just celebrated their first wedding anniversary last night." Jethro said wistfully.

"I know...I was a bridesmaid." Emily said as she pointed towards the building that housed Jacinda and Cooper.

"Go." Emily said as she headed back to the communications center.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jenny asked Ziva as she could see Jethro clad in a bullet-proof vest heading towards the old warehouse.

"Negotiating." Tony said simply as he hung up his cell phone. McGee had called him.

"It's in Jethro's hands now." Ziva said as she attempted to comfort Jenny.

"No Ziva, it's in God's hands." Jenny corrected her friend as Jethro disappeared into the building.


	12. Chapter 12

1***TWO WEEKS LATER***

"The best part of my life is behind me...isn't it?" Jacinda asked her father as she sat in the basement sipping bourbon and clutching a neatly folded American flag in the other hand.

"Possibly. From now on life depends on what you make of it." Jethro Gibbs wasn't about to sugar-coat anything for his daughter.

"The thank-you notes are going to take forever." Jacinda said absentmindedly.

"We can help you." Jenny said as she walked down the stairs.

"I want to do them by myself." Jacinda said sourly.

"Honey...half of DC was at that funeral...you can't possibly think that you're going to get notes handwritten to everyone. The funeral director went through five guest books." Jenny said sympathetically.

"I will get them done. It's the right thing...besides it will make me feel better." Jacinda added.

"Fate is so cruel." Jacinda added bitterly as she swallowed the bourbon.

"Honey...enough bourbon. Get upstairs and get to bed." Jenny was treating Jacinda like the child she no longer was, or hadn't been for years.

"Your mom is right." Jethro said. He couldn't bear to see Jacinda in this state.

Never in his life had Jethro Gibbs thought he would have to watch one of his children endure the same fate he had. Now he and Jacinda both knew what it was like to lose a spouse.

"Fine." Jacinda set the near empty bottle of bourbon on the workbench and stood up on surprisingly steady feet.

Still clutching the flag Jacinda trudged up the stairs.

"She's got to stop this...she's walking far too well for my liking." Jenny said as she wrapped an arm around Jethro.

"Yep." Jethro had noticed it too. Jacinda had been building up a tolerance to the bitter alcohol.

"She's got to stop blaming herself." Jethro said.

"How long does that take?" Jenny asked sharply.

"It never goes away...it gets better...the thoughts become less obsessive over time, but it never goes away completely." Jethro ran a nervous hand through his white hair.

"At least you're honest." Jenny said succinctly as she inhaled the scent of Jethro's cologne.

"I'm not sugar-coating this for her...if you want answers that are all rainbows and butterflies then you need to find somebody else. This is the hardest thing she will ever endure in her lifetime." Jethro said dryly.

"I'm glad she has you to talk to." Jenny said as she kissed Jethro lightly on the cheek, thankful that she had him.

"It gets better. It takes a lot of time, but it gets better." Jethro said honestly.

"You know what scares her the most?" Jenny said as she pulled away from Jethro.

"What?" Jethro asked, already knowing the answer.

"She told me today when we were driving home from the mall that she can't imagine what it would be like if you hadn't been the negotiator." Jenny recounted Jacinda's thoughts.

"Why?" Jethro asked, slightly confused.

"She knows that she and Cooper would both be dead if anybody else had gone in." Jenny said as she fought back tears.

Jenny knew that it was the truth. The tense standoff had taken hours. Jethro had tried his best, but the Moretti's wanted blood. There was no way around it. After twelve hours of talking they had finally agreed to let Jacinda leave. Jethro wasn't sure how he'd get himself and Cooper out, but he had an idea. Jacinda would be able to do something. In having her leave, Jethro was hoping all the information Jacinda could provide the SWAT team with would lead to a swift rescue. It didn't work out that way though. The moment Jacinda had cleared the building the gunfire had started. In the end Jethro had barely made it out, with a few bruises and scratches.

Cooper lay dead on the floor of the warehouse...a single gunshot wound to the back of the head had ended his life.

Jethro only nodded at his wife's assertion. He had wanted to see all three of them make it out alive, but it hadn't happened that way.

"In a few days she'll return to her own house, and then in a few weeks she'll be back at work. Life will figure itself out." Jethro said as he smiled at Jenny for the first time in weeks.

"It's good to see you smile again." Jenny said honestly. She knew that part of Jethro would always blame himself for Cooper's death.

"Do you think we can get Jacinda to smile?" Jethro asked hopeful.

"When we tell her about her new niece or nephew she will." Jenny said with a wink as she grabbed Jethro's hand and headed up the basement stairs.

"I just hope the kid isn't too much of a nerd." Jethro said honestly.

"With Liam and Jackie as parents, only time will tell." Jenny said as she turned out the basement light and closed the door.

THE END

Author's Note: Well now that the trilogy is over I think I might try my hand at writing about Kate and Gibbs. Yes, I know Kate has been dead for a long, long time, but I have an idea that's begging to be written. Thanks for all of the great reviews everybody! It is much appreciated!


End file.
